Zwanzig Wörter
by schrippe
Summary: Oneshotsammlung zu ShikaxNeji.
1. Chapter 1

Wort 1

Wort 1

„Ha!", der extrem Neji untypische Laut hallte mit all seinem Triumph durch das kleine, gemütliche Wohnzimmer und zerstörte die Stille, welche nun schon seit einiger Zeit zwischen den beiden Spielern geherrscht hatte.  
Nur das regelmäßige Klicken von edlen Spielsteinen auf dem Shogibrett war zu hören gewesen und dies seit einigen Stunden.  
Shikamaru war wirklich überrascht gewesen, dass Neji seinen Schachzügen und Attacken immer wieder hatte standhalten können und das der Hyuuga nun auch noch gewonnen hatte erlaubte seiner Kinnlade einfach nicht sich wieder zu schließen um wenigstens etwas von seinem unintelligent wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck los zu werden.  
Doch ein aufmerksamer Blick auf sein Spielbrett verriet ihm, dass er tatsächlich verloren hatte…  
Langsam hob er seine gräulichen Augen und starrte Neji fassungslos an, als dieser nicht stillhalten konnte und so etwas wie einen "Freudentanz" aufführte, was zwar noch immer irgendwie steif und regungslos wirkte, aber für einen Hyuuga doch wenigstens ein paar ungewöhnliche Bewegungen beinhaltete.  
Stolz lag auf Nejis Blick, als er wieder geräuschlos jubelte und Shikamaru herausfordernd ansah, beinah so als würde er auf etwas warten.

Shikamaru jedoch starrte erst wieder auf das Shogibrett und dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem großen Fenster, welches ihr Wohnzimmer mit ausreichend Licht versorgte um schließlich seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen zu schieben. Dabei verließ ein leises gemurrtes: „Wie lästig…" seine Lippen und er hatte tatsächlich etwas Beleidigtes in seinen Gesichtszügen… Was wohl eher von der überschwänglichen Reaktion Nejis herrührte, als von der Tatsache dass er tatsächlich ein Spiel verloren hatte.  
Als er nichts weiter sagte, ließ Neji seine Arme sinken und seine Lippen verformten sich zu einem schmalen Strich, während er Shikamaru weiter mit leicht geweiteten Augen anstarrte und nach einiger Zeit frustriert den Kopf schüttelte mit einem leisen: „Hn."  
Kaum hatte dieser Laut seinen Mund verlassen erhob er sich und stapfte ungraziös in die Küche um sich trotz der ursprünglichen Wette um das schmutzige Geschirr zu kümmern… wohl eher aus Gewohnheit und weil er nicht davon ausgegangen war das er tatsächlich gewinnen sollte.  
Noch dazu schien Shikamaru keinerlei Anstalten zu machen auch nur einen Finger zu rühren um dem eingetrockneten Geschirrberg entgegenzutreten und so machte sich wieder einmal Neji daran für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Noch immer schwieg Shikamaru und er lauschte nur leise den klappernden Geräuschen welche Neji in der Küche verursachte... und wieder senkte sich sein Blick auf das Shogibrett – Unglauben und Zweifel deutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben und er dachte an jeden einzelnen Zug zurück um zu erkennen an welchen Stellen er verheerende Fehler begannen hatte… Noch dazu erkannte er, dass der Hyuuga tatsächlich einige äußerst geschickte Spielzüge zustande gebracht hatte und nun waren es Shikamarus Augen in denen etwas wie Stolz lag.  
Stolz darüber, dass sich Nejis Spiel deutlich verbessert hatte – natürlich war er nie ein schlechter Shogispieler gewesen, doch hatte ihm immer die Brillanz und exzellente Voraussicht Shikamarus gefehlt um es wirklich mit dem Nara aufnehmen zu können.  
Doch in diesem Spiel hatte er wirklich bewiesen das er durch und durch ein Genie war und Shikamaru entwich ein respektvolles Schnauben als er die Spielsteine sorgfältig in die wertvolle Schachtel zurück legte und aufräumte.  
Während er so über Nejis Reaktion nachdachte, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, warum der Hyuuga derart enttäuscht reagiert hatte.  
So rappelte er sich mit einem Seufzen auf und trottete ebenfalls in die Küche um sich dort für einen Moment an den Türrahmen anzulehnen und Neji für einige Zeit beim aufräumen zu beobachten, wobei er seine Hände wieder tief in seinen Taschen verstaut hatte.  
Seine Augen bekamen etwas Lustvolles als er Neji dort an der Spüle zusah, wie er mit hoch gerollten Ärmeln in dem warmen und schaumigen Wasser herumfischte und schließlich irgendwelche Stäbchen herauszog und sorgfältig säuberte.  
Shikamaru wusste, dass Neji ihn bemerkt hatte aber ihn einfach ignorierte, so wie er es sonst gerne tat, wenn er seine Enttäuschung verbergen wollte – was natürlich nur Shikamaru wirklich durchschaut hatte.

Schließlich schüttelte der Schattenmeister lächelnd den Kopf wobei seine ausnahmsweise offenen Haare durch die Luft tanzten und ihm ins Gesicht fielen, während er an Neji herantrat und seine Arme um die Taille des schlanken Ninja legte um ihn etwas an sich zu ziehen, doch natürlich spürte er wie Neji sich unter der Berührung versteifte und versuchte sich zu befreien, als er einen größeren Kochtopf zur Seite räumen wollte.  
Als er seine ursprüngliche Bewegungsfreiheit jedoch nicht wiedererlangen konnte boxte er Shikamaru leicht mit dem Ellenbogen gegen die Brust, was natürlich noch immer keinen Erfolg mit sich trug.  
Stattdessen wurde er nur fester an Shikamarus Brustkorb gezogen und hatte schließlich auch noch das Kinn des anderen schwer auf seiner Schulter liegen, wovon er im Moment eher weniger begeistert war, dennoch hörte er auf sich zu bewegen und ließ Shikamaru einfach gewähren während er nachdenklich auf die warme Wasserlauge starrte, auf welcher immer noch einige Schaumblasen herumschwappten und irgendwann fing er an die Umarmung zu genießen während er langsam die Augen schloss und sich allmählich gegen die Brust hinter sich anlehnte.  
„Es ist Zeit für eine kleine Belohnung für dich, meinst du nicht auch?", hauchte der Nara verführerisch in sein Ohr, was Nejis Augen wieder aufschnappen ließ und leicht empört drehte er den Kopf zur Seite um einigermaßen zu Shikamarus Gesicht schielen zu können.  
„Du solltest weniger mit Ino unternehmen….", dass war alles was Neji dazu sagen konnte und es war ihm egal ob Shikamaru verstand worauf er hinaus wollte – für ihn war nur klar das er es diesmal nicht zulassen würde, dass Shikamaru seinen Willen durchsetzen konnte, egal wie geschickt und gerissen er seine Worte einsetzten mochte…  
Manchmal war es wirklich anstrengend mit einem Meister der Strategie zusammen zu sein…  
Ein überraschtes Keuchen erfüllte die Luft als Neji Shikamaru nun wirklich unsanft den Ellenbogen in den Bauch rammte – natürlich nicht stark genug um den Anderen wirklich zu verletzten – und es so schaffte sich zu befreien um sich wieder dem mittlerweile abgespülten Geschirr zu widmen, welches regelrecht danach schrie endlich abgetrocknet und verstaut zu werden.  
„Was hat Ino bitte damit zu tun?", murrte Shikamaru frustriert und begann damit Neji auffordernd in die Seite zu pieken um diesen irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, da er nicht unbedingt gerne mit dem Rücken das Langhaarigen sprach.  
Dieser jedoch blieb vollkommen ungerührt und stellte immer wieder abgetrocknete Schüsseln beiseite während er mit düsterem Blick vor sich hinstarrte.  
„Du bist hier das Genie! Sag du es mir!", fauchte Neji beleidigt zurück und weigerte sich strikt den Anderen anzusehen.  
Eine feine Augenbraue hob sich verwundert und Shikamaru hob die Hand um sich nachdenklich am Kopf zu kratzen, doch die Gedankengänge des Hyuuga waren derart unzusammenhängend das er einfach nicht dahinter kam was ihm da gerade vorgeworfen wurde.  
„Huh?", war die äußerst verblüffte und unintelligent wirkende Antwort und er fragte sich ernsthaft ob er in den vergangenen Tagen irgendetwas getan oder gesagt hatte um seinen Hyuuga irgendwie zu verärgern.  
Erst bekam er gar keine weitere Antwort, bis Neji letztendlich fertig aufgeräumt hatte und sich mit verschränkten Armen zu dem Nara herumdrehte, wobei er sich lässig an der Kante der Spüle anlehnte.  
„Jedes mal wenn du mit ihr redest oder dich von ihr beschwatzen lässt, kommst du mit irgendeinem Quatsch nach Hause, oder versucht wieder irgendwelche schlechten Aufreißersprüche aus, die du nur von ihr haben kannst. Noch dazu lässt du seid neuestem keine Gelegenheit mehr entgehen sämtliche Aktivitäten ins Schlafzimmer zu verlegen.", erklärte Neji kühl und mit einem noch viel kälterem Blick, welcher wohl jeden normalen Menschen hätte erschaudern lassen.  
Shikamaru dagegen begann nur vielsagend zu grinsen und trat wieder nahe an Neji heran um seine Hand zu heben und neckisch an den langen, schokoladenbraunen Haarsträhnen zu zupfen.  
„Das hat alles nichts mit Ino zu tun. Und warum bist du heute nur wieder so schnippisch? Kann es sein das Tenten einen zu großen Einfluss auf dich hat?", entgegnete er hämisch grinsen und eine gewisse Genugtuung stieg in ihm auf als er den entsetzten Blick auf Nejis kalten Gesichtszügen bemerkte. „Was?", keuchte er und starrte Shikamaru bedrohlich funkelnd an.  
„Tja mein Lieber. Du bist ziemlich empfindlich und zickig geworden, das wirst du wohl nicht leugnen können.", grinste Shikamaru weiter und mittlerweile genoss er den Ausdruck des Grauens welcher Nejis gesamte Gestalt zu überkommen schien.  
„Wenn es so wäre, läge das nur an dir!", fauchte der Hyuuga zornig und musste sich wahrlich beherrschen den Anderen für diese Unverschämtheit nicht einfach per Jyuuken nieder zu strecken. „Immer versuchst du mich mit allen Mitteln zu ärgern und testest deine verrückten Gedankenspielchen und Strategien an mir aus. Da kann man ja nur wahnsinnig werden!"  
Die Zwei starrten sich für einen Moment herausfordernd an bis Neji in einer übertriebenen Gestik die Arme in die Luft warf und frustriert aufrief: „Ich geh schlafen!"  
Und so stapfte der aufgebrachte Byakuuganmeister aus der Küche.

„Wie lästig…", murmelte Shikamaru wieder einmal und rieb sich etwas unbeholfen über die Stirn, als er sich eingestand das es ihm manchmal wirklich schwer fiel, die Reaktionen seines Hyuugas vorherzuahnen.  
Allerdings dämmerte es ihm langsam was sein beleidigter Wohnungsgenosse hatte hören wollen und sofort war da wieder dieser leichte, wissende Glanz in Shikamarus Augen, als er seine Hände wieder einmal in seinen Hosentaschen vergrub und ebenfalls in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer schlurfte, in welchem er Neji bereits zusammengerollt auf dem bequemen Bett vorfand.  
Das dieser gar nicht erst darauf reagierte, als Shikamaru eintrat wunderte ihn nicht sonderlich und statt etwas zu sagen, kletterte er auf das Bett, streckte sich aus und betrachtete für einige Zeit die dunkle Zimmerdecke bis er es endlich schaffte mit einem Seufzen etwas zu sagen.  
„Du hast sehr gut gespielt."  
Das sich in diesem Moment ein leichtes Lächeln auf Nejis Lippen schlich konnte er nur erahnen.

Wort 1: Lob

Es ist wohl wieder einmal klar das die Charaktere mir nicht gehören, genauso wenig wie die Serie Naruto.  
Denn wäre das meine Serie... würde es Naruto nicht geben und Team Gai hätte eindeutig mehr Auftritte oder einen extra Band. Es gäbe viel mehr Tote und Orochimaru wäre nicht eine derartige Witzfigur geworden, genauso wie der Rest von den Sannin.

Der Sinn dieser Oneshotsammlung ist einfach.  
Ich bekomme von Zipp nach jedem Kapitel ein Wort und zu diesem überlege ich mir spontan etwas was ich schreiben könnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Wort 1

Wort 2

Blut, über all war Blut um ihn herum.

Es verklebte seine Haare, besudelte seine Hände und durchtränkte seine weiße Robe.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern woher all das Blut stammte – es war beinah so, als hätte sich sein Verstand vollkommen ausgeschaltet.  
Mit stockendem Atem taumelte er zur Seite als der stechende Geruch von geronnenem Blut und verdorbenen Fleisch in seiner Lunge brannte und verzweifelt versuchte er den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken.

Hustend und keuchend sackte er auf die Knie während er noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seine Hände starrte und plötzlich fühlte er sich, als könne er nicht mehr atmen unter der Tonmaske. Hastig riss er sich diese vom Gesicht – das er gegen eines der wichtigsten Gesetzte verstieß war ihm gar nicht erst klar, er wollte einfach nur Luft in seinen Organismus pressen um nicht vollkommen das Gefühl zu bekommen langsam und qualvoll ersticken zu müssen.  
Das gepeinigte Keuchen stockte als plötzlich die Gesichter von einigen Kindern vor ihm auftauchten – entstellt, verstümmelt und zum Teil schon verwest. Die wenigen die noch gelebt hatten, hatten ihren Verstand schon längst verloren, ihn nicht mehr erkannt unter den Qualen welche sie hatten durchmachen müssen.  
Seine Atmung wurde wieder um einiges angestrengter als er vor seinem geistigen Auge noch einmal sah, wie er die Grube betreten hatte, wie er mit eigenen Händen die Herzen der Kleinen hatte zerstören müssen… für eine Rettung war er zu spät gekommen.  
Doch ihr Tod war schmerzlos gewesen – eine Erlösung von all der Qual durch Folter und zahlreichen Experimente… anders war es dem verrückten Medicnin ergangen, welchen Neji nur zu leicht hatte ausmachen können zwischen all den Laboren in dem unterirdischen Komplex.  
Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war Neji in einen tödlichen Tanz verfallen und hatte jeden Muskel, jedes Tenketsu und jeden Nerv in dem Körper zerstört. Grausam und schmerzhaft, so wie der Bastard es verdient hatte.

Nun im nach hinein war Neji froh, dass es eine Solomission gewesen war…. Denn er wusste nicht was er in seinem Blutrausch noch alles getan hätte…  
Wieder würgte er und versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen um sich nicht doch noch übergeben zu müssen, doch plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Mit einem schockierten Schrei fuhr Neji herum, packte den unbekannten Gegner an der Kehle und hob die andere Hand um sofort Chakra zu sammeln und augenblicklich einen vernichtenden Schlag gegen die Brust des anderen zu schicken.  
Doch voller Grauen realisierte er das er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte und immer wieder zuckten die Bilder von den Kinderleichen vor seinen Augen auf.  
„Neji! Beruhigt dich, verdammt noch mal!", hörte er eine allzu bekannte Stimme und er zwang sich selbst seinen Blick zu fokusieren, kämpfte gegen die plötzliche Düsternis an und…

…  
Seine Augen weiteten sich nur noch stärker, als er erkannte um wessen Hals seine Hand gekrallt war und wen er gerade beinah mit einem Schlag getötet hätte.

In diesem Moment war es so als würde er brutal in die Realität zurückgezerrt werden und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien sich alles um ihn zu drehen als er voller Entsetzten in die besorgten Augen Shikamarus starrte und gegen die Bilder seines Alptraumes kämpfte.

Shikamaru dagegen erwiderte den fast schon panischen Blick voller Sorge, aber auch so etwas wie makaberer Faszination stand in seinen Augen, als er auf den schmerzlich verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck Nejis einen chaotischen Gefühlswandel erkennen konnte.  
Zärtlich legte er seine Hand auf die um seinen Hals - nachdem er seine Schattenkunst wieder aufgelöst hatte mit welcher er Nejis Bewegung gerade noch aufstoppt hatte - und umschloss diese um sich vorsichtig zu befreien, dabei meinte lächelnd:  
„Es ist alles okay. Hier kann dir nichts passieren."  
Seine Stimme hörte sich an als würde er auf ein kleines Kind einreden während er immer weiter lächelte und beruhigende Worte sprach.

Ohne zu blinzeln ließ Neji seine Hand von Shikamarus Hals wegdrücken, schaffte es jedoch nicht den Blick von diesem unendlichen grauen Augen abzuwenden – zu seinen grausamen Erinnerungen hatten sich Bilder von dem leblosen Nara gemischt, gestorben durch seine Hand…

In diesem Moment zerbrach Neji Hyuuga.

Es waren keine Tränen zu sehen.  
Kein Laut drang aus seiner Kehle.  
Seine Muskeln schienen wie erstarrt, er rührte sich überhaupt nicht mehr, dennoch konnte Shikamaru in diesen wolkigen Augen deutlich sehen wie ein wenig des sonst so stolzen Glanzes schwand – wieder einmal - und nur die gebrochene Hülle zurück ließ.  
Und er hatte von Anfang an gewusst dass es so kommen würde, dies war auch der Grund gewesen warum er Neji angefleht hatte das Angebot von Anbu nicht anzunehmen…  
Die psychische Belastung dieser Spezialeinheit war zu groß und viel zu oft mussten Anbu schreckliche Dinge tun, welche man normalen Shinobi nicht zumuten wollte.  
Traumatische Dinge…  
Wie das töten von Kindern…

Der Hyuuga jedoch hatte nicht auf ihn gehört, war nicht einmal auf ein Gespräch eingegangen… Shikamaru hatte nur eines Nachts die Tätowierung auf dem Oberarm des Anderen entdeckt, aber geschwiegen, denn er wusste, das Neji keine Wahl gehabt hatte sich anders zu entscheiden.….  
Verdammter Hyuugaclan.  
Warum war diesem konservativen Haufen Ehre nur derartig wichtig?

Schließlich konnte Shikamaru einfach nicht mehr anders. Er packte den jungen Mann vor sich und presste ihn fest an seinen Körper während er ihm immer wieder leise zuflüsterte dass er in Sicherheit war und ihm nichts passieren konnte.  
Die Erleichterung welche ihn überkam als er merkte das sich die Atmung des Anderen langsam wieder beruhigte war unbeschreiblich und gedankenverloren fing er an durch das lange, verschwitzte Haar des anderen zu streichen – er wusste, dass dies Neji immer irgendwie entspannen ließ… außerdem mochte er selbst es mit den seidigen Haarsträhnen herum zuspielen.

Neji rührte sich noch immer nicht, doch waren seine Augen nun geschlossen, während seine Stirn gegen die Halsbeuge des Naras gepresst war und er schaffte es langsam die brutalen Bilder wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, doch nun brannte das Schuldgefühl in ihm und leise flüsterte er: „Es tut mir leid…Shikamaru…"  
Dieser jedoch schüttelte den Kopf leicht und murmelte noch immer mit beruhigender Stimme: „Alles ist in Ordnung, Neji. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
So verharrten sie lange Zeit, bis Shikamaru schließlich sicher war, das sein Hyuuga wieder eingeschlafen war – diesmal verschont von Alpträumen und ohne diesen zu wecken, schaffte er es sie Beide wieder zuzudecken um auch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden zu können bevor die „Hektik" des Tages wieder über sie hereinbrach.

Verzweifelt versuchte eine tapsig wirkende Hand nach der Quelle der Wärme zu suchen, welche normal nicht allzu weit entfernt sein durfte.  
Doch die Hand tastete ins Nichts und verwundert zwang sich Shikamaru seine Augen zu öffnen, obwohl ihm schon allein dies viel zu anstrengend war und er noch viel länger hätte schlafen können.  
Kurz blinzelte er und musterte dann den leeren Platz neben sich… Ein Seufzen entkam seiner Kehle und er brauchte gar nicht erst in den Kleiderschrank neben dem gemeinsamen Bett nachsehen um zu wissen, dass Nejis Uniform und Maske verschwunden sein würde…  
Eine weitere Mission voller rücksichtsloser Gewalt und allmählich wurde ihm klar, dass er sich um seinen Hyuuga wirklich Sorgen machte, nicht nur das dieser auf einer dieser brachialen Missionen sterben würde, sondern auch das er irgendwann wie eine Porzellanpuppe unter den Klauen Konohas zerbrechen würde.  
Als ihm jedoch erschrocken klar wurde was er da gerade dachte – schließlich wusste jeder Shinobi das jede Mission die Letzte sein konnte - schwang er sich hastig aus dem Bett um erst einmal eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen und sich dann für seine Arbeit in der Akademie bereit zu machen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, solange bis Neji wieder zurück gekehrt war.

Drama muß auch mal sein schließlich kann ja nicht immer alles fluffig, rosig und romantisch sein. Wie man vielleicht langsam merkt spielen alle meine ffs etwas später... ich schreib nicht so wirklich gern aus der Sicht von Minderjährigen ;D Da fühl ich mich sonst immer so alt.

Das zweite Wort: brachiale Gewalt


	3. Chapter 3

Harmonie lag in der Luft von Konoha als an diesem sonnigen Tag warme Lichtstrahlen über das Dorf hinter den Blättern wanderten und allem einen Hauch von Schönheit verlieh.  
Der blaue Himmel war nur gelegentlich von einer unzufrieden stellenden, weißen Wolke durchzogen und bildete einen kräftigen Kontrast zu dem saftigen grünen Bäumen und Wiesen.  
Auf einer dieser Wiesen, lag ein junger Shinobi, versteckt unter dem hoch gewachsenen Grashalmen, hatte ein Auge halb geöffnet und man hätte auf den ersten Blick vermuten können, dass dieser junge Mann den Zug der schmächtigen Wolken beobachte… wie jeder es von ihm erwartet hätte, doch niemand ahnte, das sein Blick auf etwas ganz anders fixiert war.

Das alberne Schnattern um ihn herum hörte er kaum, sonst hätte er wohl mitbekommen wie die Kunoichis sich darüber amüsierten, dass er nicht einmal bei einem Picknick seine Faulheit überwinden konnte, doch selbst wenn er zugehört hätte… hätte er wohl nur mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken reagiert.  
Doch seine Konzentration lag auf der schlanken Gestalt die einige Schritte von ihm entfernt war und die Arme wie in der elegant wirkenden Kampfhaltung des Hyuugaclans gehoben hatte.  
Nur diente diese Haltung nicht dem Angriff oder der Verteidigung – dies wusste Shikamaru – sondern vielmehr der Meditation und Entspannung, dennoch ließen auch die langsamen Bewegungen des Tai chis nichts von seinem graziösen Aussehen vermissen.  
Braune Haare bewegten sich seicht in dem warmen Sommerwind sowie bei jeder langsamen Bewegung und Shikamaru konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht lösen, als schlanke, porzellanfarbene Hände fließend durch die Luft fuhren und sich der zarte und dennoch kräftige Körper langsam drehte und einige Schritte machte.  
Das ganze wirkte beinah wie ein übertriebenes Schauspiel und Shikamaru fragte sich, wie Ino, Sakura und die ganzen anderen Banausen dies nicht einmal zu würdigen schienen, andererseits war er auch ganz froh darüber, denn er verspürte wenig Lust dazu seine Freunde – egal wie nervig sie waren – umbringen zu müssen weil sie hinter seinem Hyuuga hersabberten. Nein! Daran wollte er gar nicht erst denken!

So betrachtete er weiter die anmutigen Bewegungen des langhaarigen und war einmal mehr froh, dass Sasuke noch immer – trotz Abwesenheit – derjenige war, hinter dem zahlreiche Mädchen und mittlerweile junge Frauen her waren….  
Massenmord stand ihm nämlich nicht so gut und er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen wenn jemand hinter Neji herglotzte oder es sogar wagte ihn anzufassen. Schon diese kleine nervige Cousine des Hyuuga war für seinen Geschmack zu viel, doch das Gör schien in den letzten Jahren regelrecht einen Narren an ihrem älteren Cousin gefressen zu haben… Sehr zur Missgunst Shikamarus und er konnte nicht anders als den Schrat jedes Mal drohend anzustarren – was ja eigentlich nicht unbedingt seine Art war.

Neji hatte sich mittlerweile soweit gedreht das er nun direkt in Shikamarus Richtung blickte, doch noch schien er von seinen Tai chi Übungen nicht genug zu haben und immer noch bewegte er sich so als würde er mit aller Anmut gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner kämpfen – in Zeitlupe versteht sich.

Langsam fragte sich Shikamaru ob Neji ihn dazu bringen wollte sich vor allen Anwesenden einfach auf ihn zu stürzen… warum musste der Hyuuga auch einfach bei allem so reizvoll aussehen?

Ein Schatten fiel plötzlich über den gedankenverlorenen Nara und er schrak erst auf als er das wohlbekannte Geräusch einer aufgerissenen Chipstüte hörte, erst in diesem Moment realisierte er das Chouji sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und nun ebenfalls neugierig die Bewegungen Nejis beobachtete, natürlich ohne einen lüsternen Blick sowie ihn Shikamaru vor wenigen Sekunden noch auf seinen Gesichtszügen getragen hatte.

Zunächst schwiegen sie sich gegenseitig an, wobei Chouji genüsslich seine Chips in sich hineinstopfte, doch schließlich grinste der pausbackige Shinobi wissend und funkelte Shikamaru herausfordernd an: „Na? Wenig Wolken heute, was?"  
„Nah. Ich stell mir einfach welche vor.", gab Shikamaru gedehnt und mit einem leichten Schnauben zurück und tat wieder so als würde er den blauen Himmel weiter anstarren.  
„Hm. Pass auf das du nicht zulange in die Sonne starrst, sonst wirst du am Ende noch blind oder so.", mampfte Chouji weiter, während er immer noch Neji beobachtete und Shikamaru musste bei der albernen Anspielung grinsen… Aber Sonne war noch besser als irgendwelche lächerlichen Kommentare über „Spiralen", „Vögel" oder „Schrauben".  
Plötzlich musste der Schattenmeister lächeln als ihm wieder einmal klar wurde, wie perfekt Nejis Name einfach passte… Sein Kampfstil und sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild hatte etwas Elegantes wie der geschwungene Lauf einer Spirale und seine Gestalt wirkte strahlend und schimmernd wie die Sonne selbst…  
Wie der phlegmatische Shinobi so vor sich hinlächelte bei diesen albernen, pseudophoetischen Gedanken, bekam er fast nicht mit wie sich schließlich auch Neji neben ihn auf den Boden setzte und mit so wenig Mimik wie möglich nach seiner Wasserflasche griff, welche er bei Shikamaru liegen gelassen hatte.  
Der entspannte Gesichtsausdruck war wieder vollkommen verschwunden, doch zumindest hatte er noch etwas lässiges an seiner Gestalt, selbst, als er durstig von seinem Wasser trank und dann verwundert seinen Blick auf Shikamaru legte, der ihn noch immer nicht beachtet hatte.

Chouji hob wieder mit diesem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht die Schultern und stupste Shikamaru leicht an, so dass dieser endlich aus seiner Gedankenwelt schnappte und Neji kurz verwirrt, dann verführerisch anlächelte.  
„Na? Auch hier?", ließ er den ersten dummen Spruch los, welcher ihm spontan einfiel und das freche Schmunzeln um seine Mundwinkel war ein Grund mehr warum Neji große Lust verspürte dem Anderen ganz elegant die Wasserflasche über dessen Kopf zu schütten.  
Chouji kicherte leise und Neji hob skeptisch eine seiner elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen und schüttelte dann den Kopf, was eine zarte Bewegung in seine langen Haare brachte.  
„Du bist ein Idiot, Nara!"  
„Mehr als du denkst.", kicherte Chouji und erntete einen empörten Blick von Shikamaru, doch ging er gar nicht erst darauf ein sondern schob sich eine weitere handvoll Chips in den Mund.  
Langsam richtete Shikamaru sich auf und sah Neji tief in seine wolkigen Augen… warum hatte er eigentlich nie daran gedacht, einfach an wolkenlosen Tage stundenlang in diese Augen zu starren?  
Eben jene verengten sich zu misstrauischen Schlitzen, als er derartig angeglubscht wurde und er fing an sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, da er erstens hörte, wie ihrer Freunde leiser geworden waren – er konnte ahnen das sämtliche Blicke neugierig auf ihnen lagen – und zweitens wusste er das Shikamaru meistens irgendwelche bescheuerten Ideen hatte, wenn er ihn so anstarrte.  
„Wäre Schönheit Zeit, wärst du die Unendlichkeit.", hauchte Shikamaru ihm plötzlich entgegen und Neji hielt mit geweiteten Augen die Luft an.  
Er hörte wie Ino losprustete – ein Beweiß dafür das diese dämlichen Sprüche alle nur von ihr sein konnten – und die Anderen waren vollkommen verstummt, so als würden sie auf seine Reaktion warten…  
Nejis Augenbraue begann leicht zu zucken und er rümpfte abfällig die Nase, was sein aristokratisches Aussehen nur noch verstärkte, da nun auch die nötige Arroganz in seinem Gesicht lag.  
Mit einem Schnauben richtete er sich auf und fauchte genervt: „Du kannst es echt nicht lassen, oder?", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und wollte in Richtung Picknickkorb davon stapfen, doch das was er als nächstes hörte, ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren  
„Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du meiner nächsten Freundin ziemlich ähnlich siehst."

Es herrschte absolute Stille und Shikamaru registrierte genau in dieser Sekunde, dass er gerade einen fatalen Fehler gemacht hatte…  
und er fluchte innerlich, als sein Stammhirn die Kontrolle wieder an ihn selbst abgab und er verzog mit einem leisen: „Verdammt!", seine Mundwinkel.  
„Ähm… Du solltest abhauen…", murmelte Chouji als er sah wie um Nejis Byakuuganaugen langsam die Adern hervortraten, als Chakra an die Sehorgane geleitet wurde und er konnte Shikamaru deutlich schlucken hören.  
Sofort machte der junge … in Lebensgefahr schwebende Nara einige Fingerzeichen und an seiner Stelle tauchte ein zurechtgeschnittener Holzstamm auf, als er mit einer puffenden Wolke im Nichts verschwand.  
Doch er hatte keine Chance Nejis allsehenden Augen zu entkommen… Dafür müsste er sich schon einige Meilen von Konoha entfernt verstecken…

Ehe jemand noch etwas sagen konnte war auch Neji verschwunden und noch für einen kurzen Moment herrschte absolute Stille bis alle in hysterisches Lachen ausbrachen – außer Lee… Dieser war erst bleich geworden und hatte dann angefangen euphorisch etwas über Jugend herumzuschreien.

Als Chouji Shikamaru einen Tag später mit einem ziemlich gestressten Gesichtsausdruck, einem blauen Auge und einem gelähmten Arm wieder traf, konnte er nicht anders, als seinen besten Freund auszulachen.

**alinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinea**

Diesesmal habe ich sogar einen "Soundtrack" den ich die ganze Zeit beim schreiben gehört habe:/watch?vVxCM9dellRs

Wort drei: mondän

Ich mag es wenn Neji elegant und anmutig ist deswegen habe ich mich auch sehr gefreut als Zipp mir das Wort gegeben hat.  
Außerdem mag ich Shikamaru wenn er erstens besitzergreifend und zweites machohaft ist... Außerdem finde ich pickuplines einfach toll, nochdazu hatte sich Zipp gewünscht das Shikamaru mal ordentlich ablitzt. ;D Jyuuken in your face Shikamaru!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wort 4**

Voller Konzentration starrten weiße Augen durchzogen von einem Hauch von Lavendel tief in die blaue Flüssigkeit und Schokoladenbraune Haare fielen tief in das marmorfarbene Gesicht.  
Schweiß perlte von der Stirn, dennoch hätte man den jungen Shinobi beinah für eine Puppe geformt aus Elfenbein halten können, wenn nicht auf den hohen Wangenknochen ein rötlicher Schimmer versteckt gelegen hätte.  
Die Schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und eine hellblaue Spur lief an dem Mundwinkel entlang über die weiche Haut.  
Doch Neji bemerkte dies gar nicht, denn er war gefangen von der unendlichen Tiefe des Glases in welches er unablässig hineinstarrte und nur eine Pause machte, wenn er mit dem roten Strohhalm umrührte um wieder einen kleinen Strudel zu erzeugen nur um sich erneut fangen zu lassen.  
Um ihn herum hörte er die fröhlichen Stimmen seiner Freunde – Kiba lachte über irgendeinen Witz den er gerade erzählt hatte, während Lee aufgebracht zuhörte und Neji ahnte das die extreme Hyperaktivität seines besten Freundes von dem expliziten Alkoholverbot herrührte, welches er selbst ihm wenige Stunden zuvor noch auferlegt hatte.  
Irgendjemand rief nach ihm, doch er ignorierte die definitiv weibliche Stimme einfach und starrte weiterhin auf das kräftige Blau während er sich in seinem benebelten Zustand fragte, was zur Hölle Sakura ihm da für ein Teufelszeug gegeben hatte.  
Zwar hatte er den ganzen Abend nicht viel getrunken, doch verspürte er große Lust einfach seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu legen und einzuschlafen… um dem Lärm zu entkommen, genauso wie dem wilden Haufen und besonders ihm.

Noch immer weigerte er sich Shikamaru anzusehen und er wusste, dass der Schattenmeister wütend war… wobei… enttäuscht traf es eher… und Neji wusste nicht wie er sich entschuldigen konnte…  
Deprimiert seufzte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk, was das schwummerige Gefühl nur mehr verstärkte und eine gewisse Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, dass sich der Nebel über seine Gedanken immer stärker verfestigte.  
Wieder fanden seine Augen das Glas und er stellte sich vor, er würde in einen endlosen Brunnen starren, darauf wartend dass irgendein Monster aus der Tiefe ihn einfach verschlingen würde…  
Wie kam er überhaupt auf diese albernen Gedanken?  
…. War wohl die Mischung des Alkohols zusammen mit der allgemein düsteren Atmosphäre des Raumes in welchem sich ihre kleine Feier abspielte.

Während er weiterhin in seinen Drink schmollte, merkte er nicht wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und erst als er eine Hand an seinem Kinn spürte, realisierte er die Anwesenheit des Anderen…  
In dessen Augen er Sekunden später starrte, als sein Kopf grob durch die Finger an seinem Unterkiefer gedreht wurde und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Pupillen es irgendwie schafften sich richtig einzustellen und er Shikamarus tiefen grauen Augen erkannte.  
Mit einem eiskalten Schauer überkam ihn eine Faszination welche er nicht beschreiben konnte, als er langsam in diesen tiefen, grauen Augen versank… zumindest kam er sich so vor…  
Doch durch die plötzliche Bewegung wurde ihm nun schwindelig und er blinzelte angestrengt um Shikamaru weiter mit großen Augen anzustarren.  
Dieser sah ihn ernst an, aber dennoch wusste Neji irgendwo in sich drinnen, dass der Andere wohl noch betrunkener war als er selbst und dies verblüffte ihn, da Shikamaru sonst eher drauf achtete sich nicht zu stark mit alkoholischen Getränke zu vergnügen.  
Neji hatte nie gefragt warum dies so war, aber er hatte durchaus eine plausible Vermutung….  
Die mächtigste Waffe des Naras war sein brillanter Verstand und betrunken musste sich Shikamaru in etwa so fühlen, wie Neji wenn er nichts sehen konnte. Und in der Zeit, als er auf Grund einer Augenverletzung temporär erblindet gewesen war hätte er sich am liebsten umgebracht weil er sich vollkommen nutzlos gefühlt hatte…

Ein warmer Daumen strich ihm plötzlich über die Lippen und riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus, zurück in den grauen See von Shikamarus Augen und er konnte fühlen wie er langsam zu dem Anderen gezogen wurde… von einer Hand welche es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich unbemerkt um seine Hüfte zu schlingen.  
Immer noch sah Shikamaru ihn ernst an und irgendwann flüsterte er leise, aber dennoch laut genug das Neji ihn verstehen konnte:  
„Ich will nicht dass du gehst!"  
Neji schluckte und versuchte seinen Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden, doch die Hand an seinem Kinn hielt ihn bestimmend fest, so dass er diesen Augen nicht ausweichen konnte.  
„Shikamaru…. Versteh doch….", begann Neji in einem für ihn untypischen Stammeln und er ärgerte sich selbst, das er sich nun fast schon wie Hinata anhörte.  
„Nein, Neji! Du kannst nicht gehen! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!", brummte Shikamaru und das leichte Lispeln war der einzige Beweiß das er wirklich betrunken war und nicht nur so tat…. Wobei… es war Nara Shikamaru! Man konnte diesem Typ einfach nicht trauen!

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich gar keine Wahl habe. Und es ist ja auch nur für zwei Monat. Ich bin ja nicht für immer weg.", versuchte Neji sich zu rechtfertigen und nur nebenbei sah er wie Tenten sie erst anstarrte um sich anschließend zu ihren Freundinnen zu beugen um ihnen irgendetwas zuzuraunen und anschließend in albernes Gekicher auszubrechen.

Shikamaru starrte ihn durchdringend an und meinte dann: „Es ist viel zu gefährlich, schon allein für eine Solomission, also will ich…"  
„Hör auf!", unterbrach Neji ihn leise fauchend und fuhr dann ernst fort: „Das ist geheim, also sprich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber!"  
Auf einmal waren diese unglaublichen Augen den seinen ganz nah und er spürte wie Shikamaru seine Stirn gegen die seinige presste, getrennt nur durch die Bandagen, welche er immer trug um das Siegel zu verbergen.  
„Es ist mir egal. Sollen doch alle davon hören…Ich will dich einfach nur nicht verlieren.", murmelte der junge Nara und seine Augenlider senkten sich leicht, als er es nicht mehr ertrug in das leere Weiß zu starren, doch sofort schossen sie wieder auf, als er das leise Lachen des Hyuuga hörte.  
„Shikamaru…", begann dieser und legte seine Hände auf die Wangen des anderen, welcher ihn nun wieder flehend ansah.  
„Ich verspreche dir dass ich zurückkommen werde. Komme was wolle. Mir wird nichts passieren.", meinte er ruhig und ernst, doch beide wussten, dass es ein unsicheres Versprechen war und das keiner von Beiden dies in der Hand hielt.  
An dem fester werdenden Griff, der ihn nur noch näher an Shikamaru presste, konnte er nur zu leicht erkennen das der Andere sich dennoch Sorgen machte…  
„Wenn nicht werde ich persönlich kommen und dir den Arsch aufreißen.", murrte Shikamaru doch auf Nejis Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln als er hämisch erwiderte: „Würdest du nicht. Dafür bist du viel zu faul."  
„Tz", grummelte Shikamaru und seine Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen als er fest in Nejis Seite kniff und diesem beinah ein ziemlich unmännliches Quieken entlockt hätte – was Neji in seiner jahrelangen Übung gerade noch verhindern konnte – und grinste dann leicht: „Ich muss dir wohl etwas Respekt bei bringen, mein Lieber. Schließlich bin ich der beste Stratege in ganz Konoha."  
Doch Neji rollte nur mit den Augen und murmelte: „Der Bescheuertste noch dazu…"

Diesmal konnte er den erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken als er sich plötzlich auf das Polster der Bank niedergedrückt wieder fand mit einem gierigen und nach Alkohol schmeckenden Mund Shikamarus auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen flatterten zu, als er durch die Überraschung beflügelt in den tiefen Kuss stöhnte.  
Wieder einmal war es still um sie herum geworden bis Kiba angewidert aufschrie: „Buah! Sucht euch gefälligst ein Zimmer!"

Shikamaru und Neji jedoch beachteten den Hundenin gar nicht, denn der Nara war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Hand unter das Hemd des Hyuugas zu schieben, dieser dagegen versuchte verzweifelt, das letzte bisschen Würde was er noch hatte zu verteidigen und Shikamaru irgendwie von sich runter zu bekommen… was ziemlich schwer war, wenn man die fremde Zunge in seinem Hals bedachte und das Gewicht des Anderen, welches ihn tief in das Polster presste.

Empörte Ausrufe wurden nun immer zahlreicher und sogar Hinata erhob Einsprüche gegen das unsittliche Verhalten des Nara…

Der Abend fand ein abruptes Ende als eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch trat und mit hochrotem Kopf alle zum bezahlen aufforderte und dann weniger höflich die ganze Truppe hinauswarf, wobei sie mit immer röter werdenden Wangen Shikamaru und Neji zu ignorieren versuchte die immer noch hemmungslos – zumindest einer von ihnen – herumfummelten.

Wort 4

Voller Konzentration starrten weiße Augen durchzogen von einem Hauch von Lavendel tief in die blaue Flüssigkeit und Schokoladenbraune Haare fielen tief in das marmorfarbene Gesicht.  
Schweiß perlte von der Stirn, dennoch hätte man den jungen Shinobi beinah für eine Puppe geformt aus Elfenbein halten können, wenn nicht auf den hohen Wangenknochen ein rötlicher Schimmer versteckt gelegen hätte.  
Die Schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und eine hellblaue Spur lief an dem Mundwinkel entlang über die weiche Haut.  
Doch Neji bemerkte dies gar nicht, denn er war gefangen von der unendlichen Tiefe des Glases in welches er unablässig hineinstarrte und nur eine Pause machte, wenn er mit dem roten Strohhalm umrührte um wieder einen kleinen Strudel zu erzeugen nur um sich erneut fangen zu lassen.  
Um ihn herum hörte er die fröhlichen Stimmen seiner Freunde – Kiba lachte über irgendeinen Witz den er gerade erzählt hatte, während Lee aufgebracht zuhörte und Neji ahnte das die extreme Hyperaktivität seines besten Freundes von dem expliziten Alkoholverbot herrührte, welches er selbst ihm wenige Stunden zuvor noch auferlegt hatte.  
Irgendjemand rief nach ihm, doch er ignorierte die definitiv weibliche Stimme einfach und starrte weiterhin auf das kräftige Blau während er sich in seinem benebelten Zustand fragte, was zur Hölle Sakura ihm da für ein Teufelszeug gegeben hatte.  
Zwar hatte er den ganzen Abend nicht viel getrunken, doch verspürte er große Lust einfach seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu legen und einzuschlafen… um dem Lärm zu entkommen, genauso wie dem wilden Haufen und besonders ihm.

Noch immer weigerte er sich Shikamaru anzusehen und er wusste, dass der Schattenmeister wütend war… wobei… enttäuscht traf es eher… und Neji wusste nicht wie er sich entschuldigen konnte…  
Deprimiert seufzte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk, was das schwummerige Gefühl nur mehr verstärkte und eine gewisse Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, dass sich der Nebel über seine Gedanken immer stärker verfestigte.  
Wieder fanden seine Augen das Glas und er stellte sich vor, er würde in einen endlosen Brunnen starren, darauf wartend dass irgendein Monster aus der Tiefe ihn einfach verschlingen würde…  
Wie kam er überhaupt auf diese albernen Gedanken?  
…. War wohl die Mischung des Alkohols zusammen mit der allgemein düsteren Atmosphäre des Raumes in welchem sich ihre kleine Feier abspielte.

Während er weiterhin in seinen Drink schmollte, merkte er nicht wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und erst als er eine Hand an seinem Kinn spürte, realisierte er die Anwesenheit des Anderen…  
In dessen Augen er Sekunden später starrte, als sein Kopf grob durch die Finger an seinem Unterkiefer gedreht wurde und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Pupillen es irgendwie schafften sich richtig einzustellen und er Shikamarus tiefen grauen Augen erkannte.  
Mit einem eiskalten Schauer überkam ihn eine Faszination welche er nicht beschreiben konnte, als er langsam in diesen tiefen, grauen Augen versank… zumindest kam er sich so vor…  
Doch durch die plötzliche Bewegung wurde ihm nun schwindelig und er blinzelte angestrengt um Shikamaru weiter mit großen Augen anzustarren.  
Dieser sah ihn ernst an, aber dennoch wusste Neji irgendwo in sich drinnen, dass der Andere wohl noch betrunkener war als er selbst und dies verblüffte ihn, da Shikamaru sonst eher drauf achtete sich nicht zu stark mit alkoholischen Getränke zu vergnügen.  
Neji hatte nie gefragt warum dies so war, aber er hatte durchaus eine plausible Vermutung….  
Die mächtigste Waffe des Naras war sein brillanter Verstand und betrunken musste sich Shikamaru in etwa so fühlen, wie Neji wenn er nichts sehen konnte. Und in der Zeit, als er auf Grund einer Augenverletzung temporär erblindet gewesen war hätte er sich am liebsten umgebracht weil er sich vollkommen nutzlos gefühlt hatte…

Ein warmer Daumen strich ihm plötzlich über die Lippen und riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus, zurück in den grauen See von Shikamarus Augen und er konnte fühlen wie er langsam zu dem Anderen gezogen wurde… von einer Hand welche es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich unbemerkt um seine Hüfte zu schlingen.  
Immer noch sah Shikamaru ihn ernst an und irgendwann flüsterte er leise, aber dennoch laut genug das Neji ihn verstehen konnte:  
„Ich will nicht dass du gehst!"  
Neji schluckte und versuchte seinen Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden, doch die Hand an seinem Kinn hielt ihn bestimmend fest, so dass er diesen Augen nicht ausweichen konnte.  
„Shikamaru…. Versteh doch….", begann Neji in einem für ihn untypischen Stammeln und er ärgerte sich selbst, das er sich nun fast schon wie Hinata anhörte.  
„Nein, Neji! Du kannst nicht gehen! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!", brummte Shikamaru und das leichte Lispeln war der einzige Beweiß das er wirklich betrunken war und nicht nur so tat…. Wobei… es war Nara Shikamaru! Man konnte diesem Typ einfach nicht trauen!

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich gar keine Wahl habe. Und es ist ja auch nur für zwei Monat. Ich bin ja nicht für immer weg.", versuchte Neji sich zu rechtfertigen und nur nebenbei sah er wie Tenten sie erst anstarrte um sich anschließend zu ihren Freundinnen zu beugen um ihnen irgendetwas zuzuraunen und anschließend in albernes Gekicher auszubrechen.

Shikamaru starrte ihn durchdringend an und meinte dann: „Es ist viel zu gefährlich, schon allein für eine Solomission, also will ich…"  
„Hör auf!", unterbrach Neji ihn leise fauchend und fuhr dann ernst fort: „Das ist geheim, also sprich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber!"  
Auf einmal waren diese unglaublichen Augen den seinen ganz nah und er spürte wie Shikamaru seine Stirn gegen die seinige presste, getrennt nur durch die Bandagen, welche er immer trug um das Siegel zu verbergen.  
„Es ist mir egal. Sollen doch alle davon hören…Ich will dich einfach nur nicht verlieren.", murmelte der junge Nara und seine Augenlider senkten sich leicht, als er es nicht mehr ertrug in das leere Weiß zu starren, doch sofort schossen sie wieder auf, als er das leise Lachen des Hyuuga hörte.  
„Shikamaru…", begann dieser und legte seine Hände auf die Wangen des anderen, welcher ihn nun wieder flehend ansah.  
„Ich verspreche dir dass ich zurückkommen werde. Komme was wolle. Mir wird nichts passieren.", meinte er ruhig und ernst, doch beide wussten, dass es ein unsicheres Versprechen war und das keiner von Beiden dies in der Hand hielt.  
An dem fester werdenden Griff, der ihn nur noch näher an Shikamaru presste, konnte er nur zu leicht erkennen das der Andere sich dennoch Sorgen machte…  
„Wenn nicht werde ich persönlich kommen und dir den Arsch aufreißen.", murrte Shikamaru doch auf Nejis Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln als er hämisch erwiderte: „Würdest du nicht. Dafür bist du viel zu faul."  
„Tz", grummelte Shikamaru und seine Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen als er fest in Nejis Seite kniff und diesem beinah ein ziemlich unmännliches Quieken entlockt hätte – was Neji in seiner jahrelangen Übung gerade noch verhindern konnte – und grinste dann leicht: „Ich muss dir wohl etwas Respekt bei bringen, mein Lieber. Schließlich bin ich der beste Stratege in ganz Konoha."  
Doch Neji rollte nur mit den Augen und murmelte: „Der Bescheuertste noch dazu…"

Diesmal konnte er den erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken als er sich plötzlich auf das Polster der Bank niedergedrückt wieder fand mit einem gierigen und nach Alkohol schmeckenden Mund Shikamarus auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen flatterten zu, als er durch die Überraschung beflügelt in den tiefen Kuss stöhnte.  
Wieder einmal war es still um sie herum geworden bis Kiba angewidert aufschrie: „Buah! Sucht euch gefälligst ein Zimmer!"

Shikamaru und Neji jedoch beachteten den Hundenin gar nicht, denn der Nara war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Hand unter das Hemd des Hyuugas zu schieben, dieser dagegen versuchte verzweifelt, das letzte bisschen Würde was er noch hatte zu verteidigen und Shikamaru irgendwie von sich runter zu bekommen… was ziemlich schwer war, wenn man die fremde Zunge in seinem Hals bedachte und das Gewicht des Anderen, welches ihn tief in das Polster presste.

Empörte Ausrufe wurden nun immer zahlreicher und sogar Hinata erhob Einsprüche gegen das unsittliche Verhalten des Nara…

Der Abend fand ein abruptes Ende als eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch trat und mit hochrotem Kopf alle zum bezahlen aufforderte und dann weniger höflich die ganze Truppe hinauswarf, wobei sie mit immer röter werdenden Wangen Shikamaru und Neji zu ignorieren versuchte die immer noch hemmungslos – zumindest einer von ihnen – herumfummelten.

Wieder ein kleiner Soundtrack: /watch?vGoYDNsJHY-k

Wort 4: Tiefe Wort 4

Voller Konzentration starrten weiße Augen durchzogen von einem Hauch von Lavendel tief in die blaue Flüssigkeit und Schokoladenbraune Haare fielen tief in das marmorfarbene Gesicht.  
Schweiß perlte von der Stirn, dennoch hätte man den jungen Shinobi beinah für eine Puppe geformt aus Elfenbein halten können, wenn nicht auf den hohen Wangenknochen ein rötlicher Schimmer versteckt gelegen hätte.  
Die Schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und eine hellblaue Spur lief an dem Mundwinkel entlang über die weiche Haut.  
Doch Neji bemerkte dies gar nicht, denn er war gefangen von der unendlichen Tiefe des Glases in welches er unablässig hineinstarrte und nur eine Pause machte, wenn er mit dem roten Strohhalm umrührte um wieder einen kleinen Strudel zu erzeugen nur um sich erneut fangen zu lassen.  
Um ihn herum hörte er die fröhlichen Stimmen seiner Freunde – Kiba lachte über irgendeinen Witz den er gerade erzählt hatte, während Lee aufgebracht zuhörte und Neji ahnte das die extreme Hyperaktivität seines besten Freundes von dem expliziten Alkoholverbot herrührte, welches er selbst ihm wenige Stunden zuvor noch auferlegt hatte.  
Irgendjemand rief nach ihm, doch er ignorierte die definitiv weibliche Stimme einfach und starrte weiterhin auf das kräftige Blau während er sich in seinem benebelten Zustand fragte, was zur Hölle Sakura ihm da für ein Teufelszeug gegeben hatte.  
Zwar hatte er den ganzen Abend nicht viel getrunken, doch verspürte er große Lust einfach seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu legen und einzuschlafen… um dem Lärm zu entkommen, genauso wie dem wilden Haufen und besonders ihm.

Noch immer weigerte er sich Shikamaru anzusehen und er wusste, dass der Schattenmeister wütend war… wobei… enttäuscht traf es eher… und Neji wusste nicht wie er sich entschuldigen konnte…  
Deprimiert seufzte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk, was das schwummerige Gefühl nur mehr verstärkte und eine gewisse Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, dass sich der Nebel über seine Gedanken immer stärker verfestigte.  
Wieder fanden seine Augen das Glas und er stellte sich vor, er würde in einen endlosen Brunnen starren, darauf wartend dass irgendein Monster aus der Tiefe ihn einfach verschlingen würde…  
Wie kam er überhaupt auf diese albernen Gedanken?  
…. War wohl die Mischung des Alkohols zusammen mit der allgemein düsteren Atmosphäre des Raumes in welchem sich ihre kleine Feier abspielte.

Während er weiterhin in seinen Drink schmollte, merkte er nicht wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und erst als er eine Hand an seinem Kinn spürte, realisierte er die Anwesenheit des Anderen…  
In dessen Augen er Sekunden später starrte, als sein Kopf grob durch die Finger an seinem Unterkiefer gedreht wurde und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Pupillen es irgendwie schafften sich richtig einzustellen und er Shikamarus tiefen grauen Augen erkannte.  
Mit einem eiskalten Schauer überkam ihn eine Faszination welche er nicht beschreiben konnte, als er langsam in diesen tiefen, grauen Augen versank… zumindest kam er sich so vor…  
Doch durch die plötzliche Bewegung wurde ihm nun schwindelig und er blinzelte angestrengt um Shikamaru weiter mit großen Augen anzustarren.  
Dieser sah ihn ernst an, aber dennoch wusste Neji irgendwo in sich drinnen, dass der Andere wohl noch betrunkener war als er selbst und dies verblüffte ihn, da Shikamaru sonst eher drauf achtete sich nicht zu stark mit alkoholischen Getränke zu vergnügen.  
Neji hatte nie gefragt warum dies so war, aber er hatte durchaus eine plausible Vermutung….  
Die mächtigste Waffe des Naras war sein brillanter Verstand und betrunken musste sich Shikamaru in etwa so fühlen, wie Neji wenn er nichts sehen konnte. Und in der Zeit, als er auf Grund einer Augenverletzung temporär erblindet gewesen war hätte er sich am liebsten umgebracht weil er sich vollkommen nutzlos gefühlt hatte…

Ein warmer Daumen strich ihm plötzlich über die Lippen und riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus, zurück in den grauen See von Shikamarus Augen und er konnte fühlen wie er langsam zu dem Anderen gezogen wurde… von einer Hand welche es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich unbemerkt um seine Hüfte zu schlingen.  
Immer noch sah Shikamaru ihn ernst an und irgendwann flüsterte er leise, aber dennoch laut genug das Neji ihn verstehen konnte:  
„Ich will nicht dass du gehst!"  
Neji schluckte und versuchte seinen Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden, doch die Hand an seinem Kinn hielt ihn bestimmend fest, so dass er diesen Augen nicht ausweichen konnte.  
„Shikamaru…. Versteh doch….", begann Neji in einem für ihn untypischen Stammeln und er ärgerte sich selbst, das er sich nun fast schon wie Hinata anhörte.  
„Nein, Neji! Du kannst nicht gehen! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!", brummte Shikamaru und das leichte Lispeln war der einzige Beweiß das er wirklich betrunken war und nicht nur so tat…. Wobei… es war Nara Shikamaru! Man konnte diesem Typ einfach nicht trauen!

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich gar keine Wahl habe. Und es ist ja auch nur für zwei Monat. Ich bin ja nicht für immer weg.", versuchte Neji sich zu rechtfertigen und nur nebenbei sah er wie Tenten sie erst anstarrte um sich anschließend zu ihren Freundinnen zu beugen um ihnen irgendetwas zuzuraunen und anschließend in albernes Gekicher auszubrechen.

Shikamaru starrte ihn durchdringend an und meinte dann: „Es ist viel zu gefährlich, schon allein für eine Solomission, also will ich…"  
„Hör auf!", unterbrach Neji ihn leise fauchend und fuhr dann ernst fort: „Das ist geheim, also sprich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber!"  
Auf einmal waren diese unglaublichen Augen den seinen ganz nah und er spürte wie Shikamaru seine Stirn gegen die seinige presste, getrennt nur durch die Bandagen, welche er immer trug um das Siegel zu verbergen.  
„Es ist mir egal. Sollen doch alle davon hören…Ich will dich einfach nur nicht verlieren.", murmelte der junge Nara und seine Augenlider senkten sich leicht, als er es nicht mehr ertrug in das leere Weiß zu starren, doch sofort schossen sie wieder auf, als er das leise Lachen des Hyuuga hörte.  
„Shikamaru…", begann dieser und legte seine Hände auf die Wangen des anderen, welcher ihn nun wieder flehend ansah.  
„Ich verspreche dir dass ich zurückkommen werde. Komme was wolle. Mir wird nichts passieren.", meinte er ruhig und ernst, doch beide wussten, dass es ein unsicheres Versprechen war und das keiner von Beiden dies in der Hand hielt.  
An dem fester werdenden Griff, der ihn nur noch näher an Shikamaru presste, konnte er nur zu leicht erkennen das der Andere sich dennoch Sorgen machte…  
„Wenn nicht werde ich persönlich kommen und dir den Arsch aufreißen.", murrte Shikamaru doch auf Nejis Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln als er hämisch erwiderte: „Würdest du nicht. Dafür bist du viel zu faul."  
„Tz", grummelte Shikamaru und seine Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen als er fest in Nejis Seite kniff und diesem beinah ein ziemlich unmännliches Quieken entlockt hätte – was Neji in seiner jahrelangen Übung gerade noch verhindern konnte – und grinste dann leicht: „Ich muss dir wohl etwas Respekt bei bringen, mein Lieber. Schließlich bin ich der beste Stratege in ganz Konoha."  
Doch Neji rollte nur mit den Augen und murmelte: „Der Bescheuertste noch dazu…"

Diesmal konnte er den erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken als er sich plötzlich auf das Polster der Bank niedergedrückt wieder fand mit einem gierigen und nach Alkohol schmeckenden Mund Shikamarus auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen flatterten zu, als er durch die Überraschung beflügelt in den tiefen Kuss stöhnte.  
Wieder einmal war es still um sie herum geworden bis Kiba angewidert aufschrie: „Buah! Sucht euch gefälligst ein Zimmer!"

Shikamaru und Neji jedoch beachteten den Hundenin gar nicht, denn der Nara war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Hand unter das Hemd des Hyuugas zu schieben, dieser dagegen versuchte verzweifelt, das letzte bisschen Würde was er noch hatte zu verteidigen und Shikamaru irgendwie von sich runter zu bekommen… was ziemlich schwer war, wenn man die fremde Zunge in seinem Hals bedachte und das Gewicht des Anderen, welches ihn tief in das Polster presste.

Empörte Ausrufe wurden nun immer zahlreicher und sogar Hinata erhob Einsprüche gegen das unsittliche Verhalten des Nara…

Der Abend fand ein abruptes Ende als eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch trat und mit hochrotem Kopf alle zum bezahlen aufforderte und dann weniger höflich die ganze Truppe hinauswarf, wobei sie mit immer röter werdenden Wangen Shikamaru und Neji zu ignorieren versuchte die immer noch hemmungslos – zumindest einer von ihnen – herumfummelten.

Wieder ein kleiner Soundtrack: /watch?vGoYDNsJHY-k

Wort 4: Tiefe Wort 4

Voller Konzentration starrten weiße Augen durchzogen von einem Hauch von Lavendel tief in die blaue Flüssigkeit und Schokoladenbraune Haare fielen tief in das marmorfarbene Gesicht.  
Schweiß perlte von der Stirn, dennoch hätte man den jungen Shinobi beinah für eine Puppe geformt aus Elfenbein halten können, wenn nicht auf den hohen Wangenknochen ein rötlicher Schimmer versteckt gelegen hätte.  
Die Schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und eine hellblaue Spur lief an dem Mundwinkel entlang über die weiche Haut.  
Doch Neji bemerkte dies gar nicht, denn er war gefangen von der unendlichen Tiefe des Glases in welches er unablässig hineinstarrte und nur eine Pause machte, wenn er mit dem roten Strohhalm umrührte um wieder einen kleinen Strudel zu erzeugen nur um sich erneut fangen zu lassen.  
Um ihn herum hörte er die fröhlichen Stimmen seiner Freunde – Kiba lachte über irgendeinen Witz den er gerade erzählt hatte, während Lee aufgebracht zuhörte und Neji ahnte das die extreme Hyperaktivität seines besten Freundes von dem expliziten Alkoholverbot herrührte, welches er selbst ihm wenige Stunden zuvor noch auferlegt hatte.  
Irgendjemand rief nach ihm, doch er ignorierte die definitiv weibliche Stimme einfach und starrte weiterhin auf das kräftige Blau während er sich in seinem benebelten Zustand fragte, was zur Hölle Sakura ihm da für ein Teufelszeug gegeben hatte.  
Zwar hatte er den ganzen Abend nicht viel getrunken, doch verspürte er große Lust einfach seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu legen und einzuschlafen… um dem Lärm zu entkommen, genauso wie dem wilden Haufen und besonders ihm.

Noch immer weigerte er sich Shikamaru anzusehen und er wusste, dass der Schattenmeister wütend war… wobei… enttäuscht traf es eher… und Neji wusste nicht wie er sich entschuldigen konnte…  
Deprimiert seufzte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk, was das schwummerige Gefühl nur mehr verstärkte und eine gewisse Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, dass sich der Nebel über seine Gedanken immer stärker verfestigte.  
Wieder fanden seine Augen das Glas und er stellte sich vor, er würde in einen endlosen Brunnen starren, darauf wartend dass irgendein Monster aus der Tiefe ihn einfach verschlingen würde…  
Wie kam er überhaupt auf diese albernen Gedanken?  
…. War wohl die Mischung des Alkohols zusammen mit der allgemein düsteren Atmosphäre des Raumes in welchem sich ihre kleine Feier abspielte.

Während er weiterhin in seinen Drink schmollte, merkte er nicht wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und erst als er eine Hand an seinem Kinn spürte, realisierte er die Anwesenheit des Anderen…  
In dessen Augen er Sekunden später starrte, als sein Kopf grob durch die Finger an seinem Unterkiefer gedreht wurde und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Pupillen es irgendwie schafften sich richtig einzustellen und er Shikamarus tiefen grauen Augen erkannte.  
Mit einem eiskalten Schauer überkam ihn eine Faszination welche er nicht beschreiben konnte, als er langsam in diesen tiefen, grauen Augen versank… zumindest kam er sich so vor…  
Doch durch die plötzliche Bewegung wurde ihm nun schwindelig und er blinzelte angestrengt um Shikamaru weiter mit großen Augen anzustarren.  
Dieser sah ihn ernst an, aber dennoch wusste Neji irgendwo in sich drinnen, dass der Andere wohl noch betrunkener war als er selbst und dies verblüffte ihn, da Shikamaru sonst eher drauf achtete sich nicht zu stark mit alkoholischen Getränke zu vergnügen.  
Neji hatte nie gefragt warum dies so war, aber er hatte durchaus eine plausible Vermutung….  
Die mächtigste Waffe des Naras war sein brillanter Verstand und betrunken musste sich Shikamaru in etwa so fühlen, wie Neji wenn er nichts sehen konnte. Und in der Zeit, als er auf Grund einer Augenverletzung temporär erblindet gewesen war hätte er sich am liebsten umgebracht weil er sich vollkommen nutzlos gefühlt hatte…

Ein warmer Daumen strich ihm plötzlich über die Lippen und riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus, zurück in den grauen See von Shikamarus Augen und er konnte fühlen wie er langsam zu dem Anderen gezogen wurde… von einer Hand welche es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich unbemerkt um seine Hüfte zu schlingen.  
Immer noch sah Shikamaru ihn ernst an und irgendwann flüsterte er leise, aber dennoch laut genug das Neji ihn verstehen konnte:  
„Ich will nicht dass du gehst!"  
Neji schluckte und versuchte seinen Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden, doch die Hand an seinem Kinn hielt ihn bestimmend fest, so dass er diesen Augen nicht ausweichen konnte.  
„Shikamaru…. Versteh doch….", begann Neji in einem für ihn untypischen Stammeln und er ärgerte sich selbst, das er sich nun fast schon wie Hinata anhörte.  
„Nein, Neji! Du kannst nicht gehen! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!", brummte Shikamaru und das leichte Lispeln war der einzige Beweiß das er wirklich betrunken war und nicht nur so tat…. Wobei… es war Nara Shikamaru! Man konnte diesem Typ einfach nicht trauen!

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich gar keine Wahl habe. Und es ist ja auch nur für zwei Monat. Ich bin ja nicht für immer weg.", versuchte Neji sich zu rechtfertigen und nur nebenbei sah er wie Tenten sie erst anstarrte um sich anschließend zu ihren Freundinnen zu beugen um ihnen irgendetwas zuzuraunen und anschließend in albernes Gekicher auszubrechen.

Shikamaru starrte ihn durchdringend an und meinte dann: „Es ist viel zu gefährlich, schon allein für eine Solomission, also will ich…"  
„Hör auf!", unterbrach Neji ihn leise fauchend und fuhr dann ernst fort: „Das ist geheim, also sprich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber!"  
Auf einmal waren diese unglaublichen Augen den seinen ganz nah und er spürte wie Shikamaru seine Stirn gegen die seinige presste, getrennt nur durch die Bandagen, welche er immer trug um das Siegel zu verbergen.  
„Es ist mir egal. Sollen doch alle davon hören…Ich will dich einfach nur nicht verlieren.", murmelte der junge Nara und seine Augenlider senkten sich leicht, als er es nicht mehr ertrug in das leere Weiß zu starren, doch sofort schossen sie wieder auf, als er das leise Lachen des Hyuuga hörte.  
„Shikamaru…", begann dieser und legte seine Hände auf die Wangen des anderen, welcher ihn nun wieder flehend ansah.  
„Ich verspreche dir dass ich zurückkommen werde. Komme was wolle. Mir wird nichts passieren.", meinte er ruhig und ernst, doch beide wussten, dass es ein unsicheres Versprechen war und das keiner von Beiden dies in der Hand hielt.  
An dem fester werdenden Griff, der ihn nur noch näher an Shikamaru presste, konnte er nur zu leicht erkennen das der Andere sich dennoch Sorgen machte…  
„Wenn nicht werde ich persönlich kommen und dir den Arsch aufreißen.", murrte Shikamaru doch auf Nejis Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln als er hämisch erwiderte: „Würdest du nicht. Dafür bist du viel zu faul."  
„Tz", grummelte Shikamaru und seine Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen als er fest in Nejis Seite kniff und diesem beinah ein ziemlich unmännliches Quieken entlockt hätte – was Neji in seiner jahrelangen Übung gerade noch verhindern konnte – und grinste dann leicht: „Ich muss dir wohl etwas Respekt bei bringen, mein Lieber. Schließlich bin ich der beste Stratege in ganz Konoha."  
Doch Neji rollte nur mit den Augen und murmelte: „Der Bescheuertste noch dazu…"

Diesmal konnte er den erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken als er sich plötzlich auf das Polster der Bank niedergedrückt wieder fand mit einem gierigen und nach Alkohol schmeckenden Mund Shikamarus auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen flatterten zu, als er durch die Überraschung beflügelt in den tiefen Kuss stöhnte.  
Wieder einmal war es still um sie herum geworden bis Kiba angewidert aufschrie: „Buah! Sucht euch gefälligst ein Zimmer!"

Shikamaru und Neji jedoch beachteten den Hundenin gar nicht, denn der Nara war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Hand unter das Hemd des Hyuugas zu schieben, dieser dagegen versuchte verzweifelt, das letzte bisschen Würde was er noch hatte zu verteidigen und Shikamaru irgendwie von sich runter zu bekommen… was ziemlich schwer war, wenn man die fremde Zunge in seinem Hals bedachte und das Gewicht des Anderen, welches ihn tief in das Polster presste.

Empörte Ausrufe wurden nun immer zahlreicher und sogar Hinata erhob Einsprüche gegen das unsittliche Verhalten des Nara…

Der Abend fand ein abruptes Ende als eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch trat und mit hochrotem Kopf alle zum bezahlen aufforderte und dann weniger höflich die ganze Truppe hinauswarf, wobei sie mit immer röter werdenden Wangen Shikamaru und Neji zu ignorieren versuchte die immer noch hemmungslos – zumindest einer von ihnen – herumfummelten.

Wieder ein kleiner Soundtrack: /watch?vGoYDNsJHY-k

Wort 4: Tiefe Wort 4

Voller Konzentration starrten weiße Augen durchzogen von einem Hauch von Lavendel tief in die blaue Flüssigkeit und Schokoladenbraune Haare fielen tief in das marmorfarbene Gesicht.  
Schweiß perlte von der Stirn, dennoch hätte man den jungen Shinobi beinah für eine Puppe geformt aus Elfenbein halten können, wenn nicht auf den hohen Wangenknochen ein rötlicher Schimmer versteckt gelegen hätte.  
Die Schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und eine hellblaue Spur lief an dem Mundwinkel entlang über die weiche Haut.  
Doch Neji bemerkte dies gar nicht, denn er war gefangen von der unendlichen Tiefe des Glases in welches er unablässig hineinstarrte und nur eine Pause machte, wenn er mit dem roten Strohhalm umrührte um wieder einen kleinen Strudel zu erzeugen nur um sich erneut fangen zu lassen.  
Um ihn herum hörte er die fröhlichen Stimmen seiner Freunde – Kiba lachte über irgendeinen Witz den er gerade erzählt hatte, während Lee aufgebracht zuhörte und Neji ahnte das die extreme Hyperaktivität seines besten Freundes von dem expliziten Alkoholverbot herrührte, welches er selbst ihm wenige Stunden zuvor noch auferlegt hatte.  
Irgendjemand rief nach ihm, doch er ignorierte die definitiv weibliche Stimme einfach und starrte weiterhin auf das kräftige Blau während er sich in seinem benebelten Zustand fragte, was zur Hölle Sakura ihm da für ein Teufelszeug gegeben hatte.  
Zwar hatte er den ganzen Abend nicht viel getrunken, doch verspürte er große Lust einfach seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu legen und einzuschlafen… um dem Lärm zu entkommen, genauso wie dem wilden Haufen und besonders ihm.

Noch immer weigerte er sich Shikamaru anzusehen und er wusste, dass der Schattenmeister wütend war… wobei… enttäuscht traf es eher… und Neji wusste nicht wie er sich entschuldigen konnte…  
Deprimiert seufzte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk, was das schwummerige Gefühl nur mehr verstärkte und eine gewisse Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, dass sich der Nebel über seine Gedanken immer stärker verfestigte.  
Wieder fanden seine Augen das Glas und er stellte sich vor, er würde in einen endlosen Brunnen starren, darauf wartend dass irgendein Monster aus der Tiefe ihn einfach verschlingen würde…  
Wie kam er überhaupt auf diese albernen Gedanken?  
…. War wohl die Mischung des Alkohols zusammen mit der allgemein düsteren Atmosphäre des Raumes in welchem sich ihre kleine Feier abspielte.

Während er weiterhin in seinen Drink schmollte, merkte er nicht wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und erst als er eine Hand an seinem Kinn spürte, realisierte er die Anwesenheit des Anderen…  
In dessen Augen er Sekunden später starrte, als sein Kopf grob durch die Finger an seinem Unterkiefer gedreht wurde und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Pupillen es irgendwie schafften sich richtig einzustellen und er Shikamarus tiefen grauen Augen erkannte.  
Mit einem eiskalten Schauer überkam ihn eine Faszination welche er nicht beschreiben konnte, als er langsam in diesen tiefen, grauen Augen versank… zumindest kam er sich so vor…  
Doch durch die plötzliche Bewegung wurde ihm nun schwindelig und er blinzelte angestrengt um Shikamaru weiter mit großen Augen anzustarren.  
Dieser sah ihn ernst an, aber dennoch wusste Neji irgendwo in sich drinnen, dass der Andere wohl noch betrunkener war als er selbst und dies verblüffte ihn, da Shikamaru sonst eher drauf achtete sich nicht zu stark mit alkoholischen Getränke zu vergnügen.  
Neji hatte nie gefragt warum dies so war, aber er hatte durchaus eine plausible Vermutung….  
Die mächtigste Waffe des Naras war sein brillanter Verstand und betrunken musste sich Shikamaru in etwa so fühlen, wie Neji wenn er nichts sehen konnte. Und in der Zeit, als er auf Grund einer Augenverletzung temporär erblindet gewesen war hätte er sich am liebsten umgebracht weil er sich vollkommen nutzlos gefühlt hatte…

Ein warmer Daumen strich ihm plötzlich über die Lippen und riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus, zurück in den grauen See von Shikamarus Augen und er konnte fühlen wie er langsam zu dem Anderen gezogen wurde… von einer Hand welche es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich unbemerkt um seine Hüfte zu schlingen.  
Immer noch sah Shikamaru ihn ernst an und irgendwann flüsterte er leise, aber dennoch laut genug das Neji ihn verstehen konnte:  
„Ich will nicht dass du gehst!"  
Neji schluckte und versuchte seinen Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden, doch die Hand an seinem Kinn hielt ihn bestimmend fest, so dass er diesen Augen nicht ausweichen konnte.  
„Shikamaru…. Versteh doch….", begann Neji in einem für ihn untypischen Stammeln und er ärgerte sich selbst, das er sich nun fast schon wie Hinata anhörte.  
„Nein, Neji! Du kannst nicht gehen! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!", brummte Shikamaru und das leichte Lispeln war der einzige Beweiß das er wirklich betrunken war und nicht nur so tat…. Wobei… es war Nara Shikamaru! Man konnte diesem Typ einfach nicht trauen!

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich gar keine Wahl habe. Und es ist ja auch nur für zwei Monat. Ich bin ja nicht für immer weg.", versuchte Neji sich zu rechtfertigen und nur nebenbei sah er wie Tenten sie erst anstarrte um sich anschließend zu ihren Freundinnen zu beugen um ihnen irgendetwas zuzuraunen und anschließend in albernes Gekicher auszubrechen.

Shikamaru starrte ihn durchdringend an und meinte dann: „Es ist viel zu gefährlich, schon allein für eine Solomission, also will ich…"  
„Hör auf!", unterbrach Neji ihn leise fauchend und fuhr dann ernst fort: „Das ist geheim, also sprich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber!"  
Auf einmal waren diese unglaublichen Augen den seinen ganz nah und er spürte wie Shikamaru seine Stirn gegen die seinige presste, getrennt nur durch die Bandagen, welche er immer trug um das Siegel zu verbergen.  
„Es ist mir egal. Sollen doch alle davon hören…Ich will dich einfach nur nicht verlieren.", murmelte der junge Nara und seine Augenlider senkten sich leicht, als er es nicht mehr ertrug in das leere Weiß zu starren, doch sofort schossen sie wieder auf, als er das leise Lachen des Hyuuga hörte.  
„Shikamaru…", begann dieser und legte seine Hände auf die Wangen des anderen, welcher ihn nun wieder flehend ansah.  
„Ich verspreche dir dass ich zurückkommen werde. Komme was wolle. Mir wird nichts passieren.", meinte er ruhig und ernst, doch beide wussten, dass es ein unsicheres Versprechen war und das keiner von Beiden dies in der Hand hielt.  
An dem fester werdenden Griff, der ihn nur noch näher an Shikamaru presste, konnte er nur zu leicht erkennen das der Andere sich dennoch Sorgen machte…  
„Wenn nicht werde ich persönlich kommen und dir den Arsch aufreißen.", murrte Shikamaru doch auf Nejis Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln als er hämisch erwiderte: „Würdest du nicht. Dafür bist du viel zu faul."  
„Tz", grummelte Shikamaru und seine Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen als er fest in Nejis Seite kniff und diesem beinah ein ziemlich unmännliches Quieken entlockt hätte – was Neji in seiner jahrelangen Übung gerade noch verhindern konnte – und grinste dann leicht: „Ich muss dir wohl etwas Respekt bei bringen, mein Lieber. Schließlich bin ich der beste Stratege in ganz Konoha."  
Doch Neji rollte nur mit den Augen und murmelte: „Der Bescheuertste noch dazu…"

Diesmal konnte er den erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken als er sich plötzlich auf das Polster der Bank niedergedrückt wieder fand mit einem gierigen und nach Alkohol schmeckenden Mund Shikamarus auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen flatterten zu, als er durch die Überraschung beflügelt in den tiefen Kuss stöhnte.  
Wieder einmal war es still um sie herum geworden bis Kiba angewidert aufschrie: „Buah! Sucht euch gefälligst ein Zimmer!"

Shikamaru und Neji jedoch beachteten den Hundenin gar nicht, denn der Nara war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Hand unter das Hemd des Hyuugas zu schieben, dieser dagegen versuchte verzweifelt, das letzte bisschen Würde was er noch hatte zu verteidigen und Shikamaru irgendwie von sich runter zu bekommen… was ziemlich schwer war, wenn man die fremde Zunge in seinem Hals bedachte und das Gewicht des Anderen, welches ihn tief in das Polster presste.

Empörte Ausrufe wurden nun immer zahlreicher und sogar Hinata erhob Einsprüche gegen das unsittliche Verhalten des Nara…

Der Abend fand ein abruptes Ende als eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch trat und mit hochrotem Kopf alle zum bezahlen aufforderte und dann weniger höflich die ganze Truppe hinauswarf, wobei sie mit immer röter werdenden Wangen Shikamaru und Neji zu ignorieren versuchte die immer noch hemmungslos – zumindest einer von ihnen – herumfummelten.

Wieder ein kleiner Soundtrack: /watch?vGoYDNsJHY-k

Wort 4: Tiefe Wort 4

Voller Konzentration starrten weiße Augen durchzogen von einem Hauch von Lavendel tief in die blaue Flüssigkeit und Schokoladenbraune Haare fielen tief in das marmorfarbene Gesicht.  
Schweiß perlte von der Stirn, dennoch hätte man den jungen Shinobi beinah für eine Puppe geformt aus Elfenbein halten können, wenn nicht auf den hohen Wangenknochen ein rötlicher Schimmer versteckt gelegen hätte.  
Die Schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und eine hellblaue Spur lief an dem Mundwinkel entlang über die weiche Haut.  
Doch Neji bemerkte dies gar nicht, denn er war gefangen von der unendlichen Tiefe des Glases in welches er unablässig hineinstarrte und nur eine Pause machte, wenn er mit dem roten Strohhalm umrührte um wieder einen kleinen Strudel zu erzeugen nur um sich erneut fangen zu lassen.  
Um ihn herum hörte er die fröhlichen Stimmen seiner Freunde – Kiba lachte über irgendeinen Witz den er gerade erzählt hatte, während Lee aufgebracht zuhörte und Neji ahnte das die extreme Hyperaktivität seines besten Freundes von dem expliziten Alkoholverbot herrührte, welches er selbst ihm wenige Stunden zuvor noch auferlegt hatte.  
Irgendjemand rief nach ihm, doch er ignorierte die definitiv weibliche Stimme einfach und starrte weiterhin auf das kräftige Blau während er sich in seinem benebelten Zustand fragte, was zur Hölle Sakura ihm da für ein Teufelszeug gegeben hatte.  
Zwar hatte er den ganzen Abend nicht viel getrunken, doch verspürte er große Lust einfach seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu legen und einzuschlafen… um dem Lärm zu entkommen, genauso wie dem wilden Haufen und besonders ihm.

Noch immer weigerte er sich Shikamaru anzusehen und er wusste, dass der Schattenmeister wütend war… wobei… enttäuscht traf es eher… und Neji wusste nicht wie er sich entschuldigen konnte…  
Deprimiert seufzte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk, was das schwummerige Gefühl nur mehr verstärkte und eine gewisse Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, dass sich der Nebel über seine Gedanken immer stärker verfestigte.  
Wieder fanden seine Augen das Glas und er stellte sich vor, er würde in einen endlosen Brunnen starren, darauf wartend dass irgendein Monster aus der Tiefe ihn einfach verschlingen würde…  
Wie kam er überhaupt auf diese albernen Gedanken?  
…. War wohl die Mischung des Alkohols zusammen mit der allgemein düsteren Atmosphäre des Raumes in welchem sich ihre kleine Feier abspielte.

Während er weiterhin in seinen Drink schmollte, merkte er nicht wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und erst als er eine Hand an seinem Kinn spürte, realisierte er die Anwesenheit des Anderen…  
In dessen Augen er Sekunden später starrte, als sein Kopf grob durch die Finger an seinem Unterkiefer gedreht wurde und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Pupillen es irgendwie schafften sich richtig einzustellen und er Shikamarus tiefen grauen Augen erkannte.  
Mit einem eiskalten Schauer überkam ihn eine Faszination welche er nicht beschreiben konnte, als er langsam in diesen tiefen, grauen Augen versank… zumindest kam er sich so vor…  
Doch durch die plötzliche Bewegung wurde ihm nun schwindelig und er blinzelte angestrengt um Shikamaru weiter mit großen Augen anzustarren.  
Dieser sah ihn ernst an, aber dennoch wusste Neji irgendwo in sich drinnen, dass der Andere wohl noch betrunkener war als er selbst und dies verblüffte ihn, da Shikamaru sonst eher drauf achtete sich nicht zu stark mit alkoholischen Getränke zu vergnügen.  
Neji hatte nie gefragt warum dies so war, aber er hatte durchaus eine plausible Vermutung….  
Die mächtigste Waffe des Naras war sein brillanter Verstand und betrunken musste sich Shikamaru in etwa so fühlen, wie Neji wenn er nichts sehen konnte. Und in der Zeit, als er auf Grund einer Augenverletzung temporär erblindet gewesen war hätte er sich am liebsten umgebracht weil er sich vollkommen nutzlos gefühlt hatte…

Ein warmer Daumen strich ihm plötzlich über die Lippen und riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus, zurück in den grauen See von Shikamarus Augen und er konnte fühlen wie er langsam zu dem Anderen gezogen wurde… von einer Hand welche es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich unbemerkt um seine Hüfte zu schlingen.  
Immer noch sah Shikamaru ihn ernst an und irgendwann flüsterte er leise, aber dennoch laut genug das Neji ihn verstehen konnte:  
„Ich will nicht dass du gehst!"  
Neji schluckte und versuchte seinen Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden, doch die Hand an seinem Kinn hielt ihn bestimmend fest, so dass er diesen Augen nicht ausweichen konnte.  
„Shikamaru…. Versteh doch….", begann Neji in einem für ihn untypischen Stammeln und er ärgerte sich selbst, das er sich nun fast schon wie Hinata anhörte.  
„Nein, Neji! Du kannst nicht gehen! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!", brummte Shikamaru und das leichte Lispeln war der einzige Beweiß das er wirklich betrunken war und nicht nur so tat…. Wobei… es war Nara Shikamaru! Man konnte diesem Typ einfach nicht trauen!

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich gar keine Wahl habe. Und es ist ja auch nur für zwei Monat. Ich bin ja nicht für immer weg.", versuchte Neji sich zu rechtfertigen und nur nebenbei sah er wie Tenten sie erst anstarrte um sich anschließend zu ihren Freundinnen zu beugen um ihnen irgendetwas zuzuraunen und anschließend in albernes Gekicher auszubrechen.

Shikamaru starrte ihn durchdringend an und meinte dann: „Es ist viel zu gefährlich, schon allein für eine Solomission, also will ich…"  
„Hör auf!", unterbrach Neji ihn leise fauchend und fuhr dann ernst fort: „Das ist geheim, also sprich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber!"  
Auf einmal waren diese unglaublichen Augen den seinen ganz nah und er spürte wie Shikamaru seine Stirn gegen die seinige presste, getrennt nur durch die Bandagen, welche er immer trug um das Siegel zu verbergen.  
„Es ist mir egal. Sollen doch alle davon hören…Ich will dich einfach nur nicht verlieren.", murmelte der junge Nara und seine Augenlider senkten sich leicht, als er es nicht mehr ertrug in das leere Weiß zu starren, doch sofort schossen sie wieder auf, als er das leise Lachen des Hyuuga hörte.  
„Shikamaru…", begann dieser und legte seine Hände auf die Wangen des anderen, welcher ihn nun wieder flehend ansah.  
„Ich verspreche dir dass ich zurückkommen werde. Komme was wolle. Mir wird nichts passieren.", meinte er ruhig und ernst, doch beide wussten, dass es ein unsicheres Versprechen war und das keiner von Beiden dies in der Hand hielt.  
An dem fester werdenden Griff, der ihn nur noch näher an Shikamaru presste, konnte er nur zu leicht erkennen das der Andere sich dennoch Sorgen machte…  
„Wenn nicht werde ich persönlich kommen und dir den Arsch aufreißen.", murrte Shikamaru doch auf Nejis Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln als er hämisch erwiderte: „Würdest du nicht. Dafür bist du viel zu faul."  
„Tz", grummelte Shikamaru und seine Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen als er fest in Nejis Seite kniff und diesem beinah ein ziemlich unmännliches Quieken entlockt hätte – was Neji in seiner jahrelangen Übung gerade noch verhindern konnte – und grinste dann leicht: „Ich muss dir wohl etwas Respekt bei bringen, mein Lieber. Schließlich bin ich der beste Stratege in ganz Konoha."  
Doch Neji rollte nur mit den Augen und murmelte: „Der Bescheuertste noch dazu…"

Diesmal konnte er den erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken als er sich plötzlich auf das Polster der Bank niedergedrückt wieder fand mit einem gierigen und nach Alkohol schmeckenden Mund Shikamarus auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen flatterten zu, als er durch die Überraschung beflügelt in den tiefen Kuss stöhnte.  
Wieder einmal war es still um sie herum geworden bis Kiba angewidert aufschrie: „Buah! Sucht euch gefälligst ein Zimmer!"

Shikamaru und Neji jedoch beachteten den Hundenin gar nicht, denn der Nara war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Hand unter das Hemd des Hyuugas zu schieben, dieser dagegen versuchte verzweifelt, das letzte bisschen Würde was er noch hatte zu verteidigen und Shikamaru irgendwie von sich runter zu bekommen… was ziemlich schwer war, wenn man die fremde Zunge in seinem Hals bedachte und das Gewicht des Anderen, welches ihn tief in das Polster presste.

Empörte Ausrufe wurden nun immer zahlreicher und sogar Hinata erhob Einsprüche gegen das unsittliche Verhalten des Nara…

Der Abend fand ein abruptes Ende als eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch trat und mit hochrotem Kopf alle zum bezahlen aufforderte und dann weniger höflich die ganze Truppe hinauswarf, wobei sie mit immer röter werdenden Wangen Shikamaru und Neji zu ignorieren versuchte die immer noch hemmungslos – zumindest einer von ihnen – herumfummelten.

**  
alinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealinealin**

Wort 4: Tiefe


	5. Chapter 5

Wort 1

Wort 5

Genüsslich knabberte Neji an der weißen Schokolade, welche Shikamaru ihm zuvor geschenkt hatte und sah sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck um… was für ihn als Hyuuga hieß, dass einfach nur die Aura der Arroganz vollkommen verschwunden war.  
Ansonsten trugen die Gesichtsmuskeln keinerlei Emotion, aber ein normaler Mensch konnte eh keinen Unterschied zwischen den einzelnen Gefühlsregungen eines Hyuugas erkennen. So sah er für die meisten einfach aus wie immer.  
Dennoch wusste Shikamaru das er gut gelaunt war, denn nur er kannte den kleinen Fleck an Nejis Lippen an dem sich immer das kleine Schmunzeln versteckt hielt.  
Ein winziger Muskel schien sich zu bewegen und Nejis Mund sah beinah so aus, als könnte sich das Lächeln jeden Moment vollkommen ausbreiten, was es jedoch nie tat. Nur wenn sie alleine waren und das machte Shikamaru nur umso glücklicher, denn er wusste somit das diese Momente etwas ganz Besonders waren.  
Wie so oft viel es Shikamaru schwer den Blick von dieser Schönheit loszureisen – die Tatsache das Neji einen weißen Yukata und seine Haare offen trug, so das seine dunkle Haarpracht die Freiheit des Windes genießen konnte machten es ihm noch schwerer.  
Während seine Augen die Mundpartie das Hyuugas nicht außer Acht lassen konnten, fragte er sich, ob dies alles ein heimtückischer Plan ihn zu verführen war, besonders als Nejis Zunge leicht über seine Lippen glitt um ein paar Schokoladenkrümel abzulecken.  
Instinktiv hob Shikamaru seine Hand und fuhr mit dem Daumen über den blassen Mund um die Krümel zu stehlen, welche die makellose Haut bedeckten.  
Neji hob skeptisch die Augenbraue und sah Shikamaru tadelnd an... logisch… in aller Öffentlichkeit war es dem Hyuuga unangenehm jegliche Anzeichen der gegenseitigen Anziehung zu zeigen. Nicht etwa weil sie Beide männlich wahren…eher… weil Hyuugas es noch immer nicht geschafft hatten den Stock aus ihrem Hintern zu bekommen und jegliche unsittliche Geste verpönt war… Derartige Handlungen gehörten ins Private und leider hatte er Neji noch nicht davon überzeugen können, dass durchaus nichts Schlimmes an der Tatsache zu finden war, sollten fremde Augen sie beim knutschen oder hemmungslosen Fummeln beobachten.  
Somit war es Shikamaru noch nicht einmal erlaubt die Hand seines Hyuugas zu halten um seine Besitzansprüche deutlich zu machen.

Als sie langsam nebeneinander weiter gingen, funkelte Shikamaru wieder ein paar Mädchen zornig an, als sie Neji geifernd hinterher starrten und er schaffte es etwas näher an ihn heranzutreten um wenigstens etwas zeigen zu können das dieser nicht alleine unterwegs und schon gar nicht zu haben war.  
Neji selbst bemerkte dies gar nicht, besser gesagt hielt er es einfach nicht für nötig die Menschen um sich herum zu beachten, denn es wäre ein Wunder gewesen, wenn Neji etwas nicht wahrgenommen hätte. Noch dazu ahnte Shikamaru dass der Ältere sich der Tatsache vollkommen bewusst war, welche Aufmerksamkeit und Gelüste er in vielen erweckte, doch er ignorierte dies alles einfach… schließlich gab er sich nicht mit Menschen weit unter seinem Können ab….

Außerdem gab es für ihn gerade nur seine Schokolade und er liebte diese zarte, weiße Süßigkeit über alles und nicht mal Shikamaru durfte ihn in seinem Genuss stören…  
Shikamaru dagegen wunderte sich wie man von dem Zeug nur so viel essen konnte, aber er wusste von der ungewöhnlichen Besessenheit des Hyuugas… schließlich hatte er ihm das Süßigkeiten ja auch gekauft…  
Noch dazu hatte sich in ihm ebenfalls eine merkwürdige Besessenheit entwickelt.  
Zwar mochte er Süßes nicht unbedingt, doch liebte er es, Neji zuzusehen, wie er die weiße Schokolade auf seiner Zunge zergehen ließ und seine Blicke bekamen immer wieder einen lustvollen Hauch, sobald etwas von der weißen Substanz an den schmalen Lippen hängen blieb.  
„Hey, schau mal! Da vorne kann man Goldfische fangen!", unterbrach Neji unerwartet die Stille und deutete weit nach vorne und Shikamaru folgte seiner Gestik mit den Augen, konnte aber nichts dergleichen ausmachen.  
„Lästig…", murmelte er und hob gleichgültig die Schultern.  
„Das ist doch Kinderkram, außerdem ist es leichter einfach so ´nen blöden Fisch zu kaufen…"  
„Du hast ja bloß Angst dass du versagst.", murrte Neji und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Oder du glaubst deine Muskeln würden sich sofort verkrampfen wenn du… so etwas wie Spaß hast? Ich kann mir vorstellen dass es dir dann zu anstrengend ist einen Papierring hochzuheben.", fuhr Neji mit skeptischen Blick fort und steuerte weiter auf den Stand seiner Begierde zu.  
„Ach was. Aber was wollen wir mit blöden Fischen?", raunte Shikamaru zurück. Eine Hand fuhr an seiner Nase entlang was ihm einen besonders gestressten Eindruck verlieh.  
Doch er zuckte zusammen als er plötzlich Nejis enttäuschten Blick auf sich ruhen sah und die offene Melancholie in diesen unglaublichen Augen versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich… das leichte Schmollen auf den Lippen verschlimmerte das Ganze nur.  
„Auf dem Hyuugaanwesen durfte ich nie Haustiere haben…", erklärte Neji und etwas Trauriges schwang in seiner Stimme mit so das Shikamaru seufzend aufgab.  
„Na gut. Aber ich werde mich nicht um das Vieh kümmern!"  
„Shikamaru… Das ist ein Fisch und kein Katze oder so. Die schwimmen den ganzen Tag nur rum, machen keinen Dreck und auch keinen Lärm…", erklärte Neji mit einem Stirnrunzeln, aber um einiges fröhlicher klingend während er weiter lief und sich wieder genüsslich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund schob.  
Der Nara dagegen grummelte wieder einmal ein: „Wie lästig!", vor sich hin und trottete weiter, mit seinen Händen tief in den Hosentaschen.

„Du hast gelogen!", meinte er plötzlich ohne Zusammenhang und Neji antwortete sofort amüsiert und ohne zu zögern: „Natürlich."  
„Tch… Aber wir sollten uns mit deinem blöden Fisch beeilen. Das Feuerwerk geht gleich los.", erwiderte er und warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem sternklaren Himmel an welchen in wenigen Minuten das gigantische Feuerwerk stattfinden würde.  
„Schon klar. Das …", doch Neji konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn er wurde plötzlich von einer wohlbekannten Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Shikamaru!", drang es an ihrer Beider Ohren und Shikamaru hatte nur wenige Sekunden Zeit um sich zu entscheiden ob er einfach weiter gehen, mitten in der Bewegung erstarren oder sich mit einem gespielten Lächeln herumdrehen sollte um Ino freundlich zu begrüßen.  
Natürlich entschied er sich für das Letztere, wenngleich er seine Mundwinkel nicht zu einem Lächeln überreden konnte. Stattdessen sanken seine Augenlider in ihre gewohnte, halbgeöffnete, phlegmatische Position und er begrüßte seine Teamkollegin mit einem faulen Grunzen, während Neji ihr nur zunickte und weiter an seiner Schokolade knabberte.

„Hey. Kommt mit. Die Anderen sind alle unten an der Wiese. Von da aus kann man das Feuerwerk am besten ankucken.", meinte Ino fröhlich und packte Shikamaru auffordernd an der Hand um ihn mit sich zu zerren.  
Der junge Nara sah wenig begeistert aus und warf Neji einen hilflosen Blick zu, doch wurde sein Flehen gnadenlos abgeschmettert als er erkannte das Neji ihnen mit einem Schmunzeln in den Augen folgte und nichts tat um der blonden Kunoichi klar zu machen das es eigentlich ein romantischer Abend zu zweit werden sollte.

Bei der Wiese angekommen erkannten Shikamaru und Neji das tatsächlich alle die sie näher kannten da waren und es herrschte fröhliches Lachen und geschnatter... zumindest aus weiblicher Sicht.  
Die Neuankömmlinge ließen sich ebenfalls nieder, aber Neji wie auch Shikamaru verspürten keinen Drang sich an den Gesprächen zu beteiligen.  
Bis...

„Sag mal Neji… Ich habe mich damals ewig gefragt warum du mich einfach abblitzen hast lassen… Und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie wütend ich über dein Gehabe war.", begann Ino nachdenklich und ignorierte einfach den genervten Blick, welchen Shikamaru ihr zuwarf.  
„Aber hätte ich damals schon gewusst das du… äh… eher für Männer bist hätte ich es gar nicht erst versucht.", fuhr sie fort und nippte an ihrem Getränk.  
Sakura neben ihr fing mit einem sympathischem Ausdruck in den Augen das Kichern an und meinte fröhlich: „Vielleicht hättest du Shikamaru losschicken müssen um ihn rumzukriegen."  
„Ach sei ruhig du Breitstirn.", brummte Ino beleidigt und funkelte ihre beste Freundin mit einem kriegerischen Funkeln an.  
„Naaah! Ihr Mädchen seid furchtbar lästig!", murrte Shikamaru mit einem rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen und ließ sich weiter ins Gras sinken, in der Hoffnung das er weitern Peinlichkeiten irgendwie entkommen konnte… Doch der Boden war gnadenlos und machte nicht einmal Anstallten ihn auch n ur Ansatzweiße zu verschlucken…

„Weißt du, Ino… Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun. Du warst mir schon immer viel zu… rustikal.", meinte Neji plötzlich und wie so oft, wenn er etwas sagte, herrschte plötzlich eine unangenehme Stille, als alle den Hyuuga anstarrten und anschließend ihren Blick zu Ino wandern ließen, die vollkommen bleich geworden war und dann mit einem leicht zuckenden Augen losfauchte: „Rustikal? Was zur Hölle willst du mir damit sagen?"  
Ehe Neji jedoch antworten konnte, presste sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund, als Shikamaru verzweifelt versuchte seinen Geliebten irgendwie vor dem Zorn Inos zu retten.  
Traurig nur, dass Sakura an seiner Stelle mit einem prustenden Lachen antwortete: „Ino. Ich glaub er meinte damit das du ein zu großes Trampeltier bist!"  
Auch Tenten stimmte in das Gelächter ein: „Wo er Recht hat..!"  
Während das Lachen nur noch lauter wurde versuchte Shikamaru Ino irgendwie zu beruhigen, wobei er noch immer die Hand fest auf den Mund Nejis gepresst hatte, welcher ihn verwirrt von der Seite anschielte.  
„Vergiss was er gesagt hat. Er ist ein Hyuuga und Hyuugas wissen nicht was man sagen sollte und was besser nicht. Du kennst ihn doch. Dieses Ganze: Ich bin besser als alles Andere.", redete er auf Ino ein, doch diese sah ihn nur noch wütender an, ihr Kopf nahm langsam etwas dunkel Rotes an und Shikamaru zog Neji beschützerisch an sich heran.  
„Bestimmt wollte Neji nur mit jemanden ausgehen, der genauso Jugendhaft ist wie er selbst.", rief Lee enthusiastisch aus und warf dabei seine geballte Faust in die Luft.  
Derweil versuchte Neji genervt die Hand von seinem Mund zu bekommen, nicht etwa weil er etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen wollte, sondern eher weil er etwas von seiner Schokolade haben wollte… noch dazu atmete es sich doch etwas schwer, wenn man eine fremde Hand über seinen Mund gepresst hatte ohne Rücksicht darauf ob er durch die Nase atmen konnte oder nicht.  
„Jugendhaft?", erkundigte sich Tenten lachend: „Meinst du damit, dass Neji nur was von Leuten will die genauso hübsch sind wie er?"

Diesmal gefroren gleich zwei der Anwesenden unter den Worten.  
Ino weil sie sich anhören musste, dass Neji – ein Mann! – hübscher war als sie und Neji weil… Er wollte nicht als hübsch bezeichnet werden! Er war ein Mann verdammt noch mal! Männer waren nicht hübsch!  
Gut aussehend – ja.  
Hübsch – nein!

Empört wollte er seine Teamkollegin zu Recht weißen, doch der Griff um seinen Mund verstärkte sich nur und mit bedrohlich gerunzelter Stirn versuchte Neji sich zu befreien… Doch wieder einmal war er ein Opfer seiner eleganten Kampftechnik… Seine Muskeln waren trainiert geschickt und schnell zu reagieren… nicht für Kraftspielchen… Und dort hatte Shikamaru ihm gegenüber doch noch einen gewissen Vorteil.  
Frustriert rammte Neji dem Nara seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite, doch dieser grunzte nur übertrieben, aber der feine Hyuugamund blieb noch immer gut verschlossen.  
Dafür konnte Ino ihrer Meinung noch immer freien Lauf lassen… und genau dies tat sie auch als sie mit hochrotem Kopf aufsprang und Tenten mit mörderischen Blick anstarrte: „Willst du damit sagen ich sei hässlich?"  
„Ach was. Nur…", begann Tenten noch immer lachend, dennoch etwas unbehaglich, da sie langsam erkannte in welche kritische Lage sie sich geredet hatte.  
„Neji ist einfach schöner als die meisten Frauen die ich kenne… „  
In diesem Moment schaffte der aufgebrachte Hyuuga es endlich sich aus Shikamarus Umklammerung zu befreien und sofort war er auf den Füßen und starrte Tenten zornig an.  
Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut und seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem dünnen Strich verformt, was Tenten leicht blass werden ließ, doch noch immer schwand der amüsierte Gesichtsausdruck nicht.  
Gerade als Neji die junge Kunoichi anfahren wollte wurde er auch schon wieder grob zurück gezerrt und wieder musste er sich gegen die starke Hand über seinen Lippen zur Wehr setzten – Shikamaru verzerrte nur etwas schmerzlich seine Augenbrauen als der Hyuuga auch vor Beißen nicht zurück schreckte, doch er verstärkte den Griff um Neji nur und grinste dann bequemlich in die Runde der fröhlichen Ninja und meinte kühl: „Ich glaub er hatte genug. Außerdem wollte er noch einen Fisch haben… Also gehen wir jetzt… bevor es hier noch Tote gibt."  
Der erstickte Protest von Neji wurde von allen ignoriert als er wenig galant von Shikamaru weggezerrt wurde und erst als sie das starke Gelächter nur noch aus der Ferne hören konnten, entließ er ihn aus seinem eisernen Griff… nachdem Neji anfing mit seinen Fingern nach den Tenketsus zu zielen und auch mehr als einen traf.

Mit einem genervten Blick rieb er sich seine nun schmerzende und auch gelähmte Schulter und starrte Neji dann an: „Du bist manchmal wirklich unmöglich!"  
„Kann ich was dafür dass sie mit diesem alten Quatsch angefangen hat?", fauchte Neji zurück und stapfte elegant wie ein Stockbrot los um zu seinem Fisch zu kommen, welchen es noch einzufangen galt.  
„Du weißt doch dass sie viel redet, wenn der Tag lang ist. Das heißt noch lange nicht das du alles durch vollkommen unangebrachte Beleidigungen noch verschlimmern musst!", raunte Shikamaru weiter, während er ihm hinterher schlenderte, doch als Neji plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und herumfuhr, wäre er beinah in ihn hineingerumpelt.  
„Unangebracht? Willst du damit sagen das du sie attraktiv findest?", fauchte Neji mit einem Blick der hätte töten können.  
Verwirrt überlegte Shikamaru wie es Neji schon wieder geschafft hatte total abwegiges Zeug in seine Worte hineinzuinterpretieren und er spürte wie das Pochen in irgendeiner Ader in seiner Stirn zunahm.  
Mit genervtem Schnauben packte er Neji an den Schultern und starrte ihm tief in die weißen Augen, welche vor Eifersucht schon beinah Funken zu sprühen schienen.  
Während er sprach kam er dem Gesicht vor ihm immer näher bis sich ihre Stirn beinahe berührte.  
„Hör auf so anstrengend zu sein! Glaubst du ich würde mich mit dir herumärgern wenn ich was von Ino wollte? Glaub mir, du kannst anstrengend genug sein, da brauch ich sie nicht! Und jetzt holen wir deinen blöden Fisch und sehen uns endlich das verdammte Feuerwerk an! Hast du mich verstanden?", seine Worte waren schneidend und Nejis Augen weiteten sich überrascht und auch ein wenig eingeschüchtert als er die Schärfe darin hörte.  
Zwar wollte er schnippisch etwas erwidern, doch kam ihm Shikamaru zuvor als er ihm ein großes Stück Schokolade in den Mund stopfte, woher er die Packung plötzlich herhatte, war eine Preisfrage, doch Neji ahnte das der Andere noch irgendwo ein Päckchen versteckt haben musste…

„Ruhe jetzt!", schnappte er und packte ihn am Handgelenk um ihn endlich zu dem Goldfischstand zu schieben.  
Genüsslich ließ Neji die Süßigkeit auf seiner Zunge zergehen während er nun einfach willig hinter Shikamaru herlief… die Worte hatten es tatsächlich geschafft ihn zu beeindrucken, was wohl einfach an der Tatsache lag das Shikamaru selten derartig ausrastete.

Mit großen Augen musterte Neji die zwei Fische welche in der kleinen Wassertüte herum schwammen und beachtete das bunte Farbspiel des Feuerwerks nur am Rande, während Shikamaru in seiner typischen Pose auf dem weichen Gras lag, an einem Halm herumkaute und mit verträumten Augen das Spektakel am Himmel beobachtete.  
Nach einiger Zeit schmiegte Neji sich an ihn und stellte die Tüte mit den zwei Fischen auf der Brust des anderen ab, wobei seine Augen die zwei Tiere nie verließen.  
„Wie willst du deinen nennen?", fragte Neji ihn plötzlich und Shikamaru machte einen fragenden Laut während er noch immer den Raketen beim explodieren zusah.  
„Na ja. Sie sollten Namen haben… Jeder hat ein Recht auf einen Namen, meinst du nicht?", fuhr der Hyuuga fort und ließ nun ebenfalls seine Augen gen Himmel schweifen.  
„Tch…"  
„Hn…"  
„… Mir egal..", grummelte Shikamaru da er gerade viel zu faul zum reden war und schloss seine Augen leicht um einfach die Nähe zum Anderen zu genießen.  
„… Ich nenn meinen Spot.", fuhr Neji ungerührt fort und deutete dabei auf den kleinen Goldfisch mit dem weißen Punkt auf dem Kopf.  
Shikamaru machte ein merkwürdigen Laut, welcher sich wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen anhörte, doch verstummte er, als er Nejis kühle Finger in seiner Seite spürte, als dieser ihn auffordernd pickte: „Überleg dir was!"  
„Du bist lästig!"  
Doch Neji zwickte ihn weiter bis er sich schließlich seufzend geschlagen gab.  
„Tch… Sushi!"  
Verblüfft starrte Neji Shikamaru für einen Moment an, doch dann lächelte er seicht und meinte: „Wir müssen morgen für Spot und Sushi ein Aquarium kaufen."  
Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte entstand eine angenehme Stille in welcher sie Beide einfach dalagen und vor sich hinträumten, während die Nacht weiter von den Lichtern und Geräuschen des fröhlichen Festes durchzogen war.

„Shikamaru?", unterbrach Neji nach einer Ewigkeit die Stille und der Angesprochene murrte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches zur Antwort, da er schon beinah weggedöst war.  
„Gib mir die Schokolade!"  
**  
****aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline **

Wort 5: Rustikal

Was zur Hölle soll man über Rustikal schreiben?  
Und ich bin total schlecht wenn es um Gespräche geht.  
xD

Ach ja.. Ich liebe weiße Schokolade. Zipp liebt weiße Schokolade... Deswegen liebt Neji weiße Schokolade.  
Wem das nicht passt der.. joah. sollte das hier einfach wieder vergessen.  
Shikamaru dagegen liebt Sushi.  
Und Neji kann froh sein das er Team Asuma nie erzählt hat, das er sie mit Küchenschaben verglichen hat.  
Oh. Und ihr könnt mich gerne alle hassen, verfluchen, ignorieren, verspotten oder mir morddrohungen schicken, dafür das ich Neji ... eher zickig schreibe. Aber ich glaub jemand der sich den ganzen Tag mit jemandem wie Shikamaru umgeben muß kann irgendwann nur so werden... guggt euch Yoshino Nara an!! XD Wobei das vermutlich die Horrorvorstellung von Shikamaru ist wenn Neji so werden würde. oO


	6. Chapter 6

**Wort 6**

Die angenehm warme Gischt plätscherte immer wieder um seine bleichen Füße und zog jedes Mal ein wenig Untergrund unter seinen Fußsohlen weg, was ein leichtes Kribbeln hinterließ.  
Seine schlanken Finger waren tief in den hellen Sand des Strandes gegraben und halb aufgerichtet beobachtet er Shikamarus friedliches Gesicht, wie der Schattenmeister mal wieder vor sich hinträumte und dabei unentwegt in den Himmel starrte – kein Wunder denn der Meereswind hatte einige wunderschöne, große Wolken über das Land getrieben, welche nun den Himmel durchzogen.  
Als sein Blick weiter zu dem Goldfischglas, in welchem sich das blau-weiß des Himmels spiegelte, wanderte war ein belustigter Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu lesen und er beugte sich leicht über den bewegungslosen Körper des Naras um den Deckel des improvisierten Aquariums anzuheben, damit er den Fischen etwas Futter ins Wasser streuen konnte, welches er sich einfach aus der Hosentasche Shikamarus geklaute.  
Während die Futterflocken seicht in dem Wasser versanken und sich Spot und Sushi sofort wie in einem eleganten Tanz darüber hermachten, folgten Nejis Augen ihren Bewegungen, wobei er halb auf Shikamarus Brust lag um die Fische besser beobachten zu können.  
Ein Grummeln zerstörte die angenehme Ruhe welche das Rauschen des Meeres verbreitet hatte und Neji drehte seinen Kopf um zu sehen was dieses Geräusch der Unzufriedenheit bei seinem Begleiter ausgelöst hatte, wurde aber nur mit einem paar missbilligenden Augen begrüßt.  
Leicht runzelte er die Stirn zu einer wortlosen Frage und Shikamaru schnaubte nur brüsk, wobei er genervt die Augen verdrehte als Zeichen seines Unbehagens.  
Daraufhin musste Neji schmunzeln und er lehnte sich zurück um dem Nara das Atmen wieder zu ermöglichen oder zumindest leichter zu machen, was ihm sofort mit einem tiefen Seufzen gedankt wurde und Nejis Grinsen nur noch verschmitzter werden ließ.

„Du bist schwer geworden.", grinste Shikamaru plötzlich mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und strich sich eine Strähne seines offenen Haares aus dem Gesicht – Neji hatte ihm einige Stunden zuvor das Haarband gestohlen, da sein eigenes gerissen war.  
„Was?", schnappte Neji und die Feindseeligkeit stand ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Shikamaru wusste, dass diese übertriebene Reaktion nur halb ernst gemeint war.  
So antwortete er nur mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen und keuchte leicht auf als Neji ihm fest in die Seite zwickte, der leise amüsiert klingende Laut den der Hyuuga dabei machte, entging ihm jedoch nicht und er öffnete ein Auge um einen Blick des kichernden Nejis erhaschen zu können… natürlich war es kein richtiges Kichern… zumindest würde Neji nie zugeben das es Situationen gab in dem sogar ihm derartige Geräusche entwichen…  
„Das liegt daran das wir seid Tagen nichts gemacht haben außer herumliegen und faulenzen… und wieder herumliegen… und noch ein bißchen mehr faulenzen… Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich immer noch so müde bin obwohl ich überhaupt gar nichts mache… In dieser Woche habe ich mehr geschlafen als in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben.", nörgelte er urplötzlich los und legte sein Kinn auf Shikamarus Schulter um diesen auffordernd anzustarren.

„Tch… Wie lästig…", brummte der Nara und schielte zu Neji, wenngleich er eh wusste das ein er nur Tatendrang in dessen Augen finden würde.  
„Komm schon Shikamaru. Ich will etwas unternehmen. Irgendwas. Lass uns zum Markt gehen, da können wir vielleicht ein paar Kleinigkeiten für die Mädchen finden.", schlug Neji vor und zupfte immer wieder an Shikamarus lässigen Haarsträhnen, bis sein Handgelenk umschlungen und aus Shikamarus Gesicht gezogen wurde.  
„Tch… Du sollst dich ausruhen.", war die einzige faule Antwort zu welcher der Nara bereit war und diesmal war es an Neji genervt mit den Augen zu rollen.  
„Hn ausruhen. Das heißt nicht das ich mich nicht bewegen darf und ausgeruht bin ich seid dem wir hier angekommen sind!"  
„Ich halte mich nur an das was Tsunade mir gesagt hat, also hör auf lästig zu sein.", meint Shikamaru ruhig.  
„Ich bin nicht lästig ich hab nur keine Lust hier stä-….", abrupt hielt Neji mitten im Satz inne und Shikamaru dachte für einen Moment, dass der Hyuuga es aufgegeben hatte auf ihn einzureden.

Triumphierend hob er die Augen doch als in Nejis panisch geweiteten Byakuuganaugen sah, erkannte er, was wirklich los war.  
Noch während auf diesem blassen und schmerzverzerrten Gesicht die Adern der Chakralinien bedrohlich langsam hervortraten, hatte Shikamaru beide Handgelenke des Hyuugas gepackt und nagelte ihn brutal am Boden fest, wodurch dieser entsetzt aufkeuchte. So sehr Shikamaru ihm dies auch leid tat… er hatte keine andere Wahl, schon gar nicht als sich Neji unter ihm mit zusammengepressten Augenlidern und schmerzverzerrten Gesicht aufbäumte.  
Sein Mund war zu einem stummen Schrei verformt und er versuchte mit aller Gewalt den vermeintlichen Gegner von sich runter zu bekommen, doch Shikamaru ließ nicht locker und versuchte stattdessen beruhigend auf Neji einzureden.  
„Neji! Mach die Augen auf. Was du siehst ist nicht real, hörst du?", begann er mit ruhiger Stimme, doch Neji reagierte nur indem er verzweifelter versuchte seine Hände irgendwie befreien zu können.  
„Ich bin es Neji. Shikamaru. Hier ist niemand der dir etwas tun will und der Schmerz ist nicht real. Komm schon, konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme.", versuchte Shikamaru es weiter, doch es fiel ihm immer schwerer den sich krümmenden Hyuuga festzuhalten.  
„Wenn du die Augen aufmachst, gehen wir auch zum Markt, also komm schon! Sieh mich an, verdammt noch mal!", forderte er weiter und konnte nur wieder mit Erstaunen feststellen um was für ein mächtiges Genjutsu es sich handeln musste, welches Neji immer noch zu schaffen machte.  
Schon allein das die Illusionstechnik selbst das Byakuugan betrügen konnte zeigte wie stark diese Kunst war… noch dazu war die Langzeitwirkung einfach erschreckend und selbst Herrin Tsunade hatte nichts dagegen ausrichten können um Neji irgendwie zu helfen… Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu warten dass die Wirkung endlich nachließ und der Hyuuga von weiteren Qualen und Horrorvisionen befreit war.

Diesmal dauerte es lange…  
Ungewöhnlich lange… bis Nejis Widerstand langsam erschlaffte und er irgendwann die flatternden Augenlider öffnen konnte. Shikamaru war unendlich erleichtert als er so etwas wie ein Zeichen der Widererkennung in diesen mondartigen Augen erkennen konnte und sein nahezu schmerzhafter Griff um Nejis Handgelenke erschlaffte nach und nach.  
Tief atmete Neji aus und nickte leicht um Shikamaru zu deuten, das er ihn wieder los lassen konnte und kaum hatte er seine Freiheit wiedererlangt rieb er sich die leicht schmerzenden Stellen an seinen Armen.  
Der Nara sah dabei zu wie er sich bedächtig aufrichtete und seine Augen übersahen auch nicht die kleinste Geste der Erschöpfung in Nejis Haltung oder wie er kurz zusammenschreckte als würde ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchzucken… Vermutlich Kopfschmerzen…  
Mit versteinertem Blick glitt Nejis Hand an seine Stirn, und noch einmal holte er tief Luft um seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen und nur für einen winzigen Moment huschte ein wehmütiger Ausdruck über das schweißbenetzte Gesicht, aber es kam kein Wort des Klages über seine Lippen.  
Stattdessen sah er Shikamaru an und warf ihm ein scheu wirkendes Lächeln zu, so als wolle er ihm ein Zeichen geben, dass wieder alles in Ordnung war. Eine schlechte Lüge…

„Lass uns zurückgehen.", forderte Shikamaru Neji auf, als er der Meinung war das dieser sich lange genug von dem Schock erholen hatte und gemächlich erhob er sich, hielt Neji eine Hand hin um diesem vorsichtig aufzuhelfen und runzelte warnend die Stirn, denn der stolze Hyuuga wollte sich sofort bücken um einige ihrer Sachen aufzusammeln.  
Mit zärtlicher Gewalt schob Shikamaru Neji weg und schlang seine Arme um dessen schlanke Taille um ihn davon abzuhalten: „Lass mich das machen."  
Nur der bittere Ton in seiner Stimme erstickte jeglichen Widerstand im Keim und nur ein resignierendes Seufzen verließ Nejis Mund, sowie ein knappes, wenn auch unzufriedenes Nicken…  
Schnell hatte Shikamaru alles zusammengepackt und hatte nun eine ziemlich große Ähnlichkeit mit einem voll bepackten Esel, doch ließ er es noch immer nicht zu, dass Neji ihm etwas abnahm, woraufhin er mit einem strengen und genervten Blick gestraft wurde.

Shikamaru war besessen.  
Dem war sich Neji jetzt vollkommen sicher, als der Nara ihn nun schon das tausendste Mal fragte ob alles in Ordnung war, ob ihm zu kalt oder zu warm war, ob er etwas zu trinken brauchte, ob seine Kopfschmerzen wieder aufgehört hatten… Bla!  
Er durfte nichts tragen außer dem Goldfischglas und auch nur weil er es dem Nara zornig entrissen hatte… sehr zur Missgunst der beiden Fische, welche plötzlich auf ziemlich viel Wasser verzichten mussten.  
Sushi hatte anscheinend einen derartigen Schock bekommen das er nun schon seid einigen Minuten mit dem Bauch nach oben an der Wasserfläche trieb, während Spot immer noch etwas hyperaktiv im Kreis herum schwamm… Irgendwie hatte Neji geahnt das es nicht gut gewesen sein konnte das sie Lee die Fische einmal anvertraut hatten um sich um sie zu kümmern… und er betrachtete die beiden Goldfische nun mit gemischten Gefühlen – teils mit Verwunderung, dass Lee es tatsächlich geschafft hatte die Fische mit seiner … merkwürdigen Art zu beeinflussen… und teils mit Unglauben, dass Sushi Shikamaru immer ähnlicher wurde…

„Neji!", drängte Shikamaru und Neji warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, folgte ihm aber ohne zu protestieren… Wobei seine Körperhaltung wirklich alles andere als eine glückliche Ausstrahlung hatte.  
Der voll bepackten Nara eilte weiter durch den Markt der kleinen Hafenstadt und hatte es wirklich ziemlich eilig zurück zu ihrer Unterkunft zu kommen, was allerdings das schmollende Zucken um Nejis Lippen nur verstärkte.  
Neji hasste es einfach wie die Pest bemuttert zu werden und er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment durchzudrehen und sämtliche Tenketsus in Shikamarus System zu versiegeln… andererseits fühlte er sich schuldig, da er das Gefühl hatte nichts weiter als eine Last zu sein und dies war so ziemlich das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache…  
Dennoch war Shikamaru nun fast schon genauso lästig wie seine eigene Mutter…

Verdammt…  
Angewidert verzog Neji seine blassen Gesichtszüge zu einer Maske der Abscheu als er sich Shikamaru wie Yoshino Nara vorstellte.  
Wuah….  
Dies war ein Bild was er sich wirklich nie wieder in seinem Leben durch den Kopf gehen lassen wollte…

Sehnsüchtig sah er sich zwischen den einzelnen Ständen des Marktes um – wohl auch um die Horrorvorstellungen von Shikamaruyoshino aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Stand, welcher einige Schätze des Meeres anbot und ohne Shikamaru etwas zu sagen blieb er stehen und betrachtete mit einer gewissen Faszination die zahlreichen Muscheln.  
Einige hatten Formen und Farben welche er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und besonders einige Riesenmuscheln hatten es ihm angetan.  
So stellte er neugierig das Goldfischglas ab und ignorierte das amüsierte Lachen des Standbesitzers als er nach einigen der angebotenen Gegenstände griff um sie sich genauer anzusehen.

Shikamaru bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt als er merkte, dass Neji nicht mehr hinter ihm war und in einem kurzen Moment der Panik sah er sich um und schnaubte genervt aber auch erleichtert als der den Älteren an dem Marktstand entdeckt hatte.  
Sofort war er mit besorgtem Blick an Nejis Seite und nötigte ihn sich zu beeilen, doch dieser hatte ihm nur einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen und sich nur umso länger Zeit gelassen die zahlreichen Muscheln zu betrachten.

Eine besonders große und schön geschwungene hob er mit fasziniertem Blick auf und betrachtete sie aufmerksam, legte sie auch an sein Ohr um das Rauschen darin zu hören und überlegte letztendlich laut vor sich hin:  
„Vielleicht sollte ich Tenten die mitbringen… Was meinst du?"  
Während er sprach war Shikamarus Blick gen Himmel gewandert und kurz registrierte dieser, dass sich langsam immer größer werdende Wolken vor die bereits untergehende Sonne schoben.  
„Shikamaru?", holte Nejis angespannt klingende Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück und sofort antwortete er: „Ist doch egal. Das sind Frauen… die freuen sich über alles was kitschig genug ist um in irgendeinem Schrank einzustauben…"  
Nejis Augen weiteten sich bei dem Kommentar mit einem Schimmer der Belustigung aber auch der Empörung und um einiges genervter murrte er: „Sei nicht immer so destruktiv."  
Nachdem er von seinem Freund keine sinnvollere Meinung mehr erwarten konnte zog Neji seinen Geldbeutel hervor und bezahlte die Muscheln welche er ausgesucht hatte… dass sie ihm selbst auf eine banale Art und Weise gefielen sagte er natürlich nicht…  
Er tauschte einige freundlichen Worte mit dem immer noch belustigten Händler aus und leistete eine großartige Arbeit darin, Shikamaru vollkommen zu ignorieren.  
Außerdem suchte er sich noch ein Glas mit vielen kleinen Muscheln aus, aber natürlich durfte er sich wieder einen genervten Kommentar Shikamarus anhören:  
„Hast du nicht schon genug von dem Zeug? Wem willst du denn bitte noch was schenken?"  
Eine von Nejis Augenbrauen hob sich, was ihm etwas Herausforderndes verlieh und mit gerümpfter Nase erklärte er:  
„Die sind für uns. Und mach dir keine Sorgen das die in irgendeinem Schrank zum verstauben landen. Ich will die Muscheln ins Aquarium tun, damit das nicht mehr so langweilig aussieht."  
„Ja, ja. Schon gut. Beeil dich lieber, es wird bald regnen.", trieb Shikamaru Neji mit genervt rollenden Augen an und ignorierte den stechenden Blick des Hyuugas.  
Als der warme Meereswind in einen stärkeren Sturm umschlug und heftig an ihren Kleidungen und Haaren zerrte, sah es auch endlich Neji ein, dass sie sich tatsächlich beeilen sollten um nicht mitten in das anrollende Gewitter zu geraten.

Noch rechtzeitig kamen die Beiden bei der kleinen Unterkunft an, welche sie für ihre kleine Reise gebucht hatten und erleichtert ließ Shikamaru einfach alles an dem erst besten Fleck fallen. Dabei war es ihm vollkommen egal wie viel Sand er auf dem Boden verteilte und kaum war er von seiner Last befreit, streckte er sich ausgiebig.

Neji dagegen lief zu dem Tisch inmitten des Raumes und stellte das Goldfischglas ab um einen besorgten Blick hineinzuwerfen, ob die zwei Fische die Aufregung auch gut überstanden hatten und zu seiner Erleichterung war Sushi aus seinem komatösen Zustand wieder erwacht und paddelte nun faul an einer Stelle herum, nur um besonders unklug zu wirken. Spot dagegen hatte immer noch etwas Panisches an sich und Neji erbarmte sich seines Fisches und holte eine Kanne mit frischem Wasser aus dem Bad um das Fischglas wieder aufzufüllen.  
Mehr als zufrieden sah er dabei zu wie die zwei Fische in ihrer neu errungenen Freiheit in Form eines erhöhten Wasservolumens herum schwammen und richtete sich wieder auf um sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen um sein eigenes Wohl zu kümmern…  
Zum Bespiel völlig versandete Schuhe ausziehen…  
den Sand aus seiner Kleidung schütteln…  
und den Sand aus seinen Haaren kämmen…  
Sand war lästig! Diese Erkenntnis hatte er auf jeden Fall tief in seinem Erinnerungszentrum verfestigt und er war froh, dass er sich nach einiger Zeit im Bad wieder vollkommen sauber und vor allem bettfertig fühlte.  
Als er zurück in das Zimmer kam, hatte Shikamaru es sich schon auf dem großen Bett gemütlich gemacht und schon wieder musste Neji seufzen, als er ebenfalls auf die weiche Matratze kletterte um sich in die dünne Decke zu hüllen.  
Während er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster starrte, verschwand nun Shikamaru im Bad und Neji war erleichtert wenigstens ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu haben, da ihm das gluckenhafte Verhalten des Anderen wirklich mental stresste.  
Er sah für einige Zeit ohne zu blinzeln dabei zu wie sich die Wolken immer mehr verdunkelten und war schon fast überrascht wie düster es wurde, obwohl es noch früh am Abend war.  
Die ersten Regentropfen waren nur zu erahnen und die plötzliche Windstille ließ vermuten, dass jeden Moment der gewaltige Wolkenbruch über die kleine Stadt hereinbrechen würde.  
Das erste Grollen des Donners ertönte aus der Ferne und kündigte stolz den Beginn weitere Blitze und Donnerschläge an, als sich die Spannungen der Wolken brutal entluden und einen prasselnden Regen auf die Erde entließen.  
Fasziniert betrachtete Neji die gigantische Wolkendecke und war wie gebannt von der Schönheit mit welcher die Blitze die Wolken immer wieder erhellten und ihnen einen bedrohlichen Hauch verliehen.

Kaum hörte er wie Shikamaru irgendwann wieder zurück kam und sich neben ihm auf das Bett legte, mit dem Gesicht zur Decke gerichtet und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.  
Erst nach einer Weile drehte sich Neji um und musterte Shikamaru flüchtig, bis er sich näher an ihn schmiegte und seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter legte… egal wie nervig Shikamaru in den letzten Tagen gewesen war… Neji genoss dennoch jede Minute die er mit ihm verbringen konnte und wollte auch jetzt nicht – schon gar nicht nach seinem Anfall – darauf verzichten.

Shikamaru selbst schien dies auch nicht zu widerstreben und er zog seinen Hyuuga näher an sich heran, damit sie Beide gemütlich liegen konnten.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Neji war aus Erschöpfung einfach eingeschlafen, zusammengerollt auf seiner Seite des Bettes und wie immer sah er vollkommen friedlich aus, fast schon gebrechlich und verletzbar.  
Nachdenklich musterte Shikamaru die wunderschöne, langhaarige Gestalt und strich ohne es wirklich zu bemerken die schokoladenbraunen Haarsträhnen aus dem schneeweißen Gesicht.  
So stark wie in diesem Moment hatte er sich noch nie gewünscht wirklich zu wissen was in dem Kopf Nejis vor sich ging und er ahnte das der stolze Hyuuga den Schmerz und die Ängste für sich behielt, welche durch das Genjutsu immer wieder aufs neue geschürt wurden.  
Nejis Augenbewegungen verrieten ihm das er schon lange in einen Traum verwickelt war… ob es ein Alptraum war wusste er nicht, doch noch war alles ruhig und auch die entspannten und ruhigen Atemzüge, die Shikamaru hören konnte, nahmen ihm etwas von seiner Sorge.  
Shikamarus Augen wanderten weiter das fein geformte Gesicht Nejis entlang und blieben für einen Moment an den leicht geöffneten, cremefarbenen Lippen hängen, welche etwas Einladendes an sich hatten. Doch er hielt sich zurück, schließlich wollte er dafür sorgen dass Neji sich erholte – ihn zu „überanstrengen" wäre also nicht in seinem Sinne und so ließ er seinen Blick weiter gleiten, während seine Finger wieder eine der dunklen Haarsträhnen einfingen und wie besessen daran herumspielten…  
Er liebte diese seidigen, dunkelbraunen Haare einfach, auch wenn die salzige Meeresluft ihren Tribut gefordert hatte und die Haarsträhnen einiges an Glanz verloren hatten.  
Ein leichtes Schaudern überkam ihn, als er merkte wie unglaublich blass Neji seit seiner Rückkehr war und wären da nicht die leisen Atemzüge gewesen hätte man ihn auch gut für eine Leiche halten können.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm fast schlecht und wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er von dem Hyuuga mittlerweile abhängig war, auch wenn er dies vielleicht nicht gerne zeigen wollte… Aber ihm wurde übel wenn er auch nur daran dachte, dass der Andere nicht mehr von einem seiner gefährlichen Aufträge zurückkommen könnte und das wurde noch schlimmer er an den Tag zurück dachte, an welchem Sakura ihn ins Krankenhaus gerufen hatte…  
Er hatte fest damit gerechnet das Neji etwas passiert war… hatte sich in Gedanken schon an dem Gedenkstein stehen sehen…  
Und in diesem Moment hatte er gemerkt das er es nicht ertragen würde, sollte er Neji verlieren, egal wie anstrengend und schwierig er sein konnte.  
Noch immer ließ er seine Hand durch das feine Haar streichen, doch wurden seine Bewegungen immer stockender, bis er schließlich selbst in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war.

Ein unüberhörbares Poltern riss ihn aus seinen angenehmen Traum von besonders plüschigen Wolken und erschrocken fuhr er auf um verwirrt blinzelnd seinen Weg in die Realität zurück zu finden.  
Kaum hatte er seine Orientierungslosigkeit des Aufwachens hinter sich gebracht, erkannte er Neji, welcher über einen umgestürzten Stuhl stand – die Tasche welche zuvor dort drauf gelegen hatte war mitsamt ihrem Inhalt auf dem Boden verstreut.  
Sein Blick war auf eine Schriftrolle in seiner Hand gerichtet, doch dann hob er den Kopf und starrte Shikamaru mit durchdringenden Augen an, aus denen niemand hätte lesen können was er wirklich empfand.  
Das bedrückende Rauschen des Regens welches von draußen hereindrang legte sich noch zusätzlich wie ein erdrückendes Tuch über die angespannte Stimmung.

Shikamaru ahnte das etwas nicht stimmte und als er erkannte was für eine Schriftrolle der Andere da in seiner Hand hatte wurde ihm etwas mulmig zu Mute.  
Er konnte sich gut ausmalen, was ihn dermaßen aufwühlt hatte und stählte sich innerlich gegen den Ausbruch welcher ihm wohl oder übel bevorstand.  
Als Neji sprach, war seine Stimme fest und es schwang kein Zeichen der Unsicherheit oder Wut mit, vielmehr… ein gewisses Maß an Enttäuschung und Drohung:  
„Eine Mission? Das alles hier ist eine Mission?"  
„Neji, hör mir zu, es ist…", beschwichtigend hob Shikamaru seine Hände und wollte auf Neji zugehen, welcher jedoch weiter zurück wich und zornig die Schriftrolle auf den Boden schleuderte.  
„Ich bin also so anstrengend für dich, dass du dich bezahlen lassen musst?", fauchte er weiter und unterbrach Shikamaru.  
„Ach was. Es ist ein Entgegenkommen von der Hokage als eine Entschädigung für die Fehlinformationen der Mi-…", versuchte der Nara erneut zu erklären doch Nejis Blick verfinsterte sich nur.  
„Ich will euer verdammtes Mitleid nicht! Ich bin Anbu und dazu trainiert solche Situationen zu ertragen!"  
Die Härte in den Worten war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Shikamaru:  
„Neji, hör mir zu. Das alles hat nichts mit Mitleid zu tun. Wir versuchen nur dir zu helfen und ich hatte gedacht das eine andere Umgebung dir gut…"  
„Ihr wolltet mich doch nur loswerden! Warum habt ihr mich nicht gleich einfach sterben lassen, dass wäre doch mit Sicherheit viel einfacher gewesen! Aber schon klar, dann hättest du ja kein Geld bekommen!"

Ein Klatschen hallte durch den Raum, als Shikamarus Handfläche Nejis Wange traf und auf der bleichen Haut einen tiefroten Abdruck hinterließ.  
Neji taumelte unter der Kraft des Schlages zur Seite und sah Shikamaru mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an...  
Nicht nur Schock dass Shikamaru ihn geschlagen hatte stand in seinem Gesicht, sondern auch die Erkenntnis über die Bedeutung der Worte welche er zuvor in seinem Delirium gesagt hatte.  
Die verblüffte Stille war für Shikamaru unerträglich und der Blick der bloßen Enttäuschung in diesen von ihm so geliebten, weißen Augen war wie ein Messerstich ins Herz.  
„Neji… Es tut mir leid…", murmelte er und sah ihn flehend an, doch der Hyuuga starrte ihn nur aus leeren Augen an, wandte sich schließlich um und stürmte mit einem unglaublich verletzten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Zimmer hinaus in den kalte verregneten Morgen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen und abgeschirmten Augen stapfte Shikamaru näher an die vollkommen durchnässte Gestalt vor ihm heran und er überlegte ob er Neji vielleicht endlich gefunden hatte nachdem er ihn nun schon seid Stunden gesucht hatte. Seine Sicht war durch den mörderischen Regen vernebelt und so konnte er nur erahnen ob es sich tatsächlich um Neji handelte oder nicht.  
Erst als er direkt vor der schlanken Gestalt - zusammengesunken auf einer steinernen Bank - stehen blieb erkannte er, dass es sich tatsächlich um seinen Hyuuga handelte. Doch hätte er ihn kaum wieder erkannt, denn seine langen Haare klebten an seinem Körper und wirkten etwas zerrupft und durch das Wasser fast schwarz – ein starker Kontrast zu seiner ansonsten vollkommen bleichen Haut. Dennoch waren seine Wangen leicht errötet und Shikamaru konnte nur ahnen das Neji gerade auf dem besten Weg war sich eine Erkältung einzufangen, doch er sagte nichts dazu obwohl er den anderen am liebsten einfach gepackt und mit sich geschleift hätte um ihn ins warme Bett zu stecken.  
Aber da seine wirklich übertriebene Fürsorge einer der Gründe für ihren Streit gewesen war, ahnte er, dass er alles nur verschlimmern würde, wenn er Neji nun gegen seinen Willen mitschleifen würde.  
Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihm und er ging langsam vor dem verzweifelten Shinobi in die Knie um ihm direkt in die Augen sehen zu können, doch Neji reagierte erst gar nicht und starrte einfach durch ihn hindurch.  
Nach einer endlos wirkenden Zeit hob Shikamaru die Hand um sie zärtlich über Nejis entblößte Stirn zu streichen und erst in diesem Moment schnalzen dessen Augen zu denen Shikamarus und in diesem Augenblick schien Neji wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung zu kommen.  
Sie starrten sich einfach an und Shikamaru fuhr mit bedächtigen Bewegungen die grünen, eingebrannten Linien des verfluchten Siegels nach, was dem Ganzen einen andächtigen Hauch verlieh.  
Neji schien mit einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck in den Augen etwas in Shikamarus Blick zu suchen und schließlich meinte er heißer und fast flüsternd, was dem Satz noch etwas viel befremdlicheres verlieh:  
„Ich hab meinen Schatten verloren…"  
Erst weiteten sich Shikamarus Augen überrascht, doch dann hob er seine Arme und zog Neji in eine grobe und überhastet wirkende Umarmung, was den Anschein erwecken ließ, dass er ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte.  
„Niemals!", raunte er mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die nichts mit seiner gleichgültigen und bequemlichen Art gemeinsam hatte.  
Größte Erleichterung überkam ihn, als er merkte das Neji sich nicht gegen seine Berührung werten sondern stattdessen die Umarmung erwiderte um Shikamaru noch näher an sich zu ziehen.  
„Lass mich dir helfen.", flüsterte er dem Älteren zu und über seine Lippen huschte an zufriedenes Lächeln als er in seiner Halsbeuge ein zaghaftes Nicken von Nejis Kopf spürte.

**aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline **

Wort 6: besessen

Tja. Shikamaru ist von Neji in etwa so besessen, wie ich von Shikaneji. Neji dagegen ist von dem Genjutsu besessen.  
Und ich... bin von Sushi und Spot besessen. Schade das es solche Fische nicht gibt...

Ich mußte die letzten Tage immer an Peter Pan denken... meine absolute Lieblingskindergeschichte. Ich liebe das Buch und so ziemlich alle Filme davon... Deswegen mußte das mit dem Schatten einfach sein. x3

Das Bild wie Shikamaru und Neji mit einem Fischglas am Strand rumliegen stell ich mir lustig vor. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; span.userbold mso-style-name:userbold; page Section1 size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 2.0cm 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Wort 7**

Shikamarus Blick wanderte verträumt über den blassen Körper vor sich und er verspürte ein tiefes Verlangen in seinem Unterleib aufkeimen.  
Er war froh dass sie noch immer freien Zugang zu einem der Privatbäder des Hyuugaclans hätten, denn in einem öffentlichen Bad wäre es wohl spätestens jetzt zu einer eher peinlichen Situation gekommen, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders…  
Nejis aristokratischer Körper wirkte in dem warmen Wasser wie eine Metapher der Schönheit und Reinheit und Shikamaru wollte nichts mehr als dieses Bild zu beschmutzen.  
Markieren…  
Jeder sollte sehen dass all das seins war, was er auf Leben und Tod verteidigen würde.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ sich Neji noch tiefer in das dampfende Wasser sinken und zog sich den Waschlappen, welcher auf seiner Stirn lag über die Augen um noch besser entspannen zu können, die Anstrengung der vergangenen Mission einfach von sich zu waschen und seinen Geist von den unerträglichsten und peinlichsten Momenten zusammen mit Team Gai zu befreien.  
Er merkte nicht wie Shikamaru immer näher kam, genauso wenig wie er den verdächtig lüsternen Blick des Anderen sah… hätte er dies mitbekommen, wäre er mit Sicherheit vorsichtiger gewesen und hätte sein Umfeld nicht vollkommen aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt  
Doch das Wasser war einfach so angenehm warm…es hinterließ ein wunderbares Prickeln in seinen erschöpften Beinmuskeln und über seinen Nacken, welcher an den kalten Stein gepresst war, bildete sich kurz eine Gänsehaut.  
Das leise plätschernde Geräusch um ihn herum umnebelte sein Bewusstsein nur noch mehr und er spürte wie Müdigkeit ihn überkam.  
Ein matter Schrei der Überraschung entwich seiner Kehle, als er plötzlich grob gepackt wurde und etwas schweres ihn gegen den Rand des niedrigen Beckens drückte.  
Sofort schossen seine Augen auf und er zog sich den Waschlappen vom Gesicht um direkt mit dem Lust erfüllten Blick Shikamarus konfrontiert zu werden, doch nicht für lange, da nach einem kurzem Moment des gegenseitigen Anstarrens waren weiche Lippen gegen seine empfindliche Haut unter seinem Ohr gepresst und Neji blieb nichts anderes übrig als mit einem leisen Keuchen der Überraschung seinen Hals zur Seite zu lehnen um diesem geschickten Mund einen besseren Zugriff zu ermöglichen.  
Widerwille machte sich jedoch in Nejis Kopf breit, auch wenn sein Körper ganz anders reagiert und während die Lippen des Naras weiter seinen Hals entlang wanderten, konnte er gerade so zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorpressen: „Shika..maru! Hör auf! …Was wenn mein Onkel…"  
Doch er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, als sich eine Hand in die nassen Haare an seinem Hinterkopf schlang und seinen Kopf stark nach hinten gezogen wurde um es Shikamarus Zunge, Zähnen und Lippen noch leichter zu machen diese zarte Haut zu liebkosen und Neji mit leichten und neckenden Berührungen zu verwöhnen.  
Weiße Augen verdrehten sich flackernd nach oben, als Shikamaru hinterhältig seine empfindlichen Stellen umspielte und immer wieder drangen leise, stöhnende Geräusche aus Nejis leicht geöffnetem Mund.  
Shikamaru selbst konnte sein triumphierendes Gefühl nicht unterdrücken als er sich wie ein hungriges Tier über seinen Hyuuga hermachte und nicht einen Flecken der viel zu bleichen Haut ausließ um sie mit zahlreichen Küssen zu bedecken, an zu knabbern oder zu saugen.  
Noch stärker wurde seine Selbstzufriedenheit als er dabei zusah, wie die Haut unter seinen Finger langsam rötlich wurde und man nur zu deutlich nachvollziehen konnte, welchen Weg sein ungezogener Mund gewandert war.  
Bedächtig hob er den Kopf und setzte dazu an, die Lippen des schwer atmenden Neji mit den seinen zu versiegeln.  
Neji erschauderte bei Shikamarus warmen Atem, welcher über seine Mundwinkel kroch und er lehnte sich trotz der starken Hand in seinen Haaren vor um die kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen zu schließen.

Das gleitende Geräusch der Schiebetür ließ Neji erschrocken aus seinem Gefühl der Glückseligkeit fahren und ein verblüffter Nara fand sich mit einem platschenden Geräusch unter Wasser wieder, als Neji ihn rein aus Reflex von sich stupste.  
Rechtzeitig, denn genau in diesem Augenblick betrat Lord Hiashi die Badehalle und warf den zwei Besuchern einen freundlichen Blick zu.  
„Guten Abend ihr zwei!", lächelte er und sein Grinsen wurde nur breiter als ein peinlich berührter Neji mit hochroten Wangen seinen Kopf tief senkte und ihm leise zumurmelte: „Lord Hiashi."  
Es belustigte ihn nur noch mehr, dass sich der junge Zweighauskadett nicht erhob um seinen Respekt zu zollen, doch dies machte ihm nichts aus… schließlich kannte er den Grund des jungen Mannes und sagte so auch nichts um seinen Neffen zu Recht zu weißen.  
Shikamaru dagegen zeigte allgemein weniger Achtung gegenüber dem Clanoberhaupt und nickte nur mit seinem typischen unmotivierten Gesichtsausdruck welchen Hiashi schon lange gewohnt war.  
Während er sich ebenfalls in das warme Wasser gleiten ließ wanderten seine Augen über die blasse Haut seines Neffen, an welchem nun zahlreiche Schwellungen zu sehen waren und noch immer erstarb sein Grinsen nicht als er merkte wie Neji sich unter seinem musternden Blick unbehaglich tiefer in das Wasser drückte und verzweifelt versuchte seinen stechenden Augen auszuweichen.  
Shikamaru dagegen, tat so als wäre nichts Wichtiges passiert und schwamm ein bisschen an den tieferen Stellen des Beckens herum in welche er sich hastig verkrümelt hatte.  
„Wie war deine Mission, Neji? Ist etwas Besonders passiert?", erkundigte sich Hiashi nach einer Weile und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue als Neji aufzuschrecken schien und ihn kurz verblüfft anstarrte ehe er ruhig wie immer antwortete: „Es war alles Bestens. Nur ein kleiner Spionageauftrag. Wir konnten die Informationen schnell finden und sind so schon einen Tag früher zurückgekehrt, Lord Hiashi."  
Hiashi nickte kurz andächtig und meinte dann mit einem gewissen Hauch des Stolzes in seiner Stimme: „Ich vermute das Team Gai dies nur deinem fabelhaften Byakuugan Fähigkeiten zu verdanken hat."  
Neji nickte knapp und schien trotz seiner Unbehaglichkeit erfreut darüber zu sein, dass das Oberhaupt seiner Familie ihn und seinen heraus stechendem Umgang mit seinem Bluterbe derart gelobt hatte, denn normal wurde es noch immer als Schande angesehen, dass ausgerechnet ein Zweighausmitglied die Gründerfamilie derart überflügelte.  
Ehe er etwas antworten konnte kam Shikamaru ihm zuvor und meinte monoton: „Verzeiht wenn ich unterbreche, Lord Hiashi. Aber wir sollten langsam gehen, da noch eine Runde Shogi auf uns wartet."  
Überzeugende Worte, auch wenn Hiashi sie dem jungen Jounin keinen Glauben schenkte, dennoch nickte er verständlich und besah Neji mit einem weiteren Lächeln: „Dann wünsche ich euch Beiden noch einen angenehmen Abend. Und Neji. Du solltest dir von Hinata eine Salbe gegen die ganzen blauen Flecken geben lassen."  
Er musste sich das Lachen nun wirklich verkneifen, als die Wangen seines Neffen tiefrot anliefen, er sich umständlich erhob, wobei er sofort ein weißes Handtuch vom Beckenrand um seinen Unterleib schlang und sich dann etwas steif verbeugte: „Ich danke euch, Lord Hiashi."  
Hiashi war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte etwas wie Wut in den Augen seines Neffen gesehen zu haben, als dieser sich hastig umdrehte und sofort Richtung Umkleideraum eilte, dicht gefolgt von Shikamaru der ihm nur noch einmal knapp zunickte ansonsten jedoch nichts mehr sagte.  
Zufrieden mit sich selbst streckte Hiashi sich aus und genoss das warme Wasser welches seine Muskeln entspannen ließ, wobei ein ruhiges Seufzen über seine Lippen rollte.

Mit großen Augen starrte Neji auf sein Spiegelbild… Um genauer zu sein...  
Er starrte auf diese… diese… Unterdruck-Hämatome welche sich wie Leuchtfeuer auf seiner blassen Haut ausbreiteten.  
„Shikamaru…!", fauchte er wütend, löste seinen Blick jedoch nicht von den roten Knutschflecken und Bisswunden die sich deutlich über dem Kragen seiner Robe abzeichneten und nicht einmal von seinen langen Haaren ausreichend bedeckt werden konnten.  
Der Nara sah gelangweilt zu seinem aufgebrachten Hyuuga und hob nur leicht die Schultern: „Stell dich nicht so an. Wird schon niemandem auffallen."  
Nejis Augenbraue zuckte bedrohlich als er diesen gelangweilten Satz hörte und er wand sich endlich zu dem Nara um, während er seinen Gehrock um seine Hüften schlang und befestigte: „Das wird niemanden auffallen? Du hast wohl vergessen wer unsere Freunde sind oder??"  
Mit Grauen musste er an die kleine Feier denken, welche am nächsten Tag stattfinden würde… Und es war egal, ob er die Knutschflecke unter hohen Krägen oder Verbänden verstecken würde, oder sie einfach offen zur Schau stellte… Jeder kannte seine Art der Bekleidung und würde sofort misstrauisch werden wenn er sich bis zum Kinn verschnürte.  
Und Ino… entging einfach nichts. Die Chance dass sie die Flecken nicht sehen würde, strebte Null… Ino…  
Sobald Ino etwas wusste… wusste es das ganze Dorf…  
Er sah sich schon selbst als Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit und vor allem allen Spottes und es gab für ihn eigentlich nichts Schlimmeres als ausgelacht zu werden…  
„Manchmal frag ich mich echt wo du deine Intelligenz gelassen hast. Schaltest du das irgendwie ab sobald du nach Hause kommst?", raunte er weiter vor sich hin, wobei er Shikamaru wütend dabei zusah, wie dieser sich in seine Chuuninweste schlängelte und mit faulen Bewegungen seine Haare hochband.  
Jeder Andere wäre bei diesen Worten vermutlich beleidigt gewesen, Shikamaru jedoch schmunzelte nur hinterhältig, packte Neji plötzlich an den Hüften und presste ihre Körper zusammen.  
Sofort war wieder diese Jungfrauenhafte Röte in Nejis Wangen als er ihn mit verführerischem Blick anstarrte und wieder anfing einen noch viel auffälligeren blauen Fleck direkt unter Nejis Ohr zu platzieren.  
Dieser wehrte sich auch gar nicht, da er viel zu verblüfft und letztendlich auch erregt war um zu realisieren was da gerade geschah.  
Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen konnte Shikamaru spüren wie der Andere erzitterte als er ihm schließlich leise ins Ohr hauchte:  
„Wie könnte sich bei deiner Schönheit mein Geist nicht einfach ausschalten?"  
Normalerweise hätte Neji ihn mindestens zwei Tenketsus versiegelt für diese Worte…  
Oder ihn einfach ignoriert um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen…  
Doch unter diesen Umständen konnte er nicht anders als um einiges röter anzulaufen und hastig senkte er den Blick in dem verzweifelten Versuch seine glühenden Wangen irgendwie verstecken zu können…  
Das leise Auflachen Shikamarus verriet ihm nur zu deutlich dass er bei diesem Vorhaben kläglich gescheitert war und ihm blieb nichts anders als seine blasse Haut mal wieder zu verfluchen.  
„Weißt du… Deine Klamotten würde zerknüllt auf meinem Fußboden viel besser aussehen…", grinste Shikamaru plötzlich viel sagend und Neji hob seinen Kopf und starrte ihn wortlos an.  
Sein Geist raste und er schrie innerlich bei den Worten auf, welche normalerweise nicht einmal irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Dorfschlampe zugeworfen wurden, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nichts von seiner Empörung… Dafür seine schneidenden Worte umso mehr, als sich seine Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen verformten und er Shikamaru mit seinem Zeigefinger tief in die Schulter bohrte.  
Sofort durchzuckte den Nara ein stechender Schmerz wie bei einem Stromschlag und ein überraschter Laut schoss aus seinem Mund als er erschrocken zurück wich und seine Hand über die nun gelähmte Stelle an seiner Schulter legte.  
„Wunderst du dich eigentlich nie, warum du bei solchen Sprüchen immer auf der Couch schlafen musst?", fauchte Neji genervt und begann mit verschränkten Armen aus dem Umkleideraum zu marschieren.  
Das leichte Lächeln welches um Shikamarus Mundwinkel zuckte, sah er nicht, denn sein Wütender Blick war stur nach Vorne gerichtet und er wartet auch gar nicht bis der Nara ihm folgte.

Stolz, mit geradem Rücken und aufmerksamen Augen saß Neji an dem Tisch zwischen Hinata und gegenüber von Shikamaru und folgte aufmerksam den Gesprächen welche über das lange Bankett ausdiskutiert wurden. Scheinbar…  
Niemand bemerkte die leichten Ströme des Chakras welche zu seinen Augen liefen, dünn genug um nicht als pulsierende Adern hervorzuheben, jedoch stark genug um seine Sicht um einiges zu verbessern.  
Denn in Wahrheit ruhte seine Konzentration immer auf der Blonden Sunanin, welche seiner Meinung nach in der Hölle schmoren konnte…  
Okay. Vielleicht ein bisschen brutal…  
Es reichte ihm schon, wenn sie langsam und qualvoll an ihrem eigenen Blut ersticken würde nachdem man ihr die Augen herausgerissen und die Hände abgeschlagen hatte…  
Zu sagen Neji wäre ein bisschen aufgebracht das Temari direkt neben Shikamaru saß wäre wohl …untertrieben gewesen, wobei ihn eigentlich erst die verführerischen Blicke welche sie ihm zuwarf so richtig aus der Fassung brachten und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereute er es ihre Beziehung nicht offen bekannt gemacht zu haben und zu zeigen das Shikamaru SEIN Freund war.  
Als Temari Shikamaru auffordernd angrinste und ihm irgendeine belanglose Frage stellte, ihm dabei auch noch die Hand auf die Schulter legte, zuckte Hinata neben Neji erschrocken zusammen als sie von einer ernormen Welle der Mordlust überrollt zu werden schien und unsicher warf sie einen scheuen Blick zu ihrem Cousin, dessen Blick trotz seiner wolkengleichen Augen nicht düsterer hätte sein können.  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie sich verzweifelt nach Hilfe um, da sie Neji durchaus zutraute sich jeden Moment auf Temari zu stürzen, doch scheinbar bemerkte niemand an der langen Tafel die Spannung welche von dem sonst so beherrschten jungen Hyuuga ausging.  
„Bruder Neji. Trink doch am Besten noch einen Schluck Sake.", versuchte sie ihn irgendwie abzulenken, während sie ihm hastig etwas von dem durchsichtigen Alkohol in sein leeres Glas schenkte, doch er beachtete sie gar nicht, den sein Blick war noch immer auf die blonde Kunoichi fixiert und Hinata war verwundert, dass diese ihren zornigen Cousin überhaupt nicht zu bemerken schien.  
Besorgt musterte sie wieder seine steife Gestalt und als Temari sich über Shikamaru lehnte um an eine weiter entfernte Schüssel zu kommen glaubte sie fast, dass Neji nur noch angespannter wurde.  
Noch immer sagte er jedoch nichts und Hinata wusste das er einen innerlichen Kampf mit sich selbst focht, ob er die Kunoichi einfach auf der Stelle töten sollte oder nicht und wie gut seine Chancen waren, das er schneller war als die Anbueinheiten, die im Verborgenen waren um die Familie des Kazekage notfalls beschützen zu können.  
Doch Neji war schnell… Sehr schnell und er wusste das er zumindest in wenigen Sekunden zumindest ein paar lebenswichtige Organe der Sunanin zerstören konnte.  
„Neji! Hörst du mich?", fragte sie Neji mit unsicherer Stimme, wurde jedoch nur wieder ignoriert.  
Unerwarteter Weise kam ihr plötzlich ein übermotivierter Lee zur Hilfe, als dieser über den halben Tisch zu schreien schien: „Mein immerwährender Rivale! Was sind das für Flecken an deinem Hals?"  
Vermutlich hätte Lee einen ähnlichen Ausdruck auf Nejis Gesicht gezaubert, wenn er ihn einfach geschlagen hätte und sofort schoss seine blasse Hand zu seinem Hals und bedeckte die verräterischen blauen Flecken hastig… was wohl eh schon zu spät war, doch mehr als einen tödlichen Blick hatte Neji nicht für Lee übrig und sofort richteten sich seine Augen wieder auf Temari die ihn kurz neugierig anstarrte und ihre Konzentration dann wieder auf Shikamaru richtete.  
Dieser hatte ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen und sah für einen den Hauch einer Sekunde so aus, als würde er nur drauf warten bis der Hyuuga endlich ausrasten würde… Doch vermutlich hatte Neji sich dies nur eingebildet…  
„Ach erzähl schon Neji. Sei doch nicht so schüchtern.", kicherte Ino herausfordernd obwohl eh jeder der Rookie neun wusste wer für die wunden Stellen auf Nejis blasser Haut verantwortlich waren.  
„Ehm. Ino… Sei lieber ruhig…", raunte Tenten der aufgedrehten Blondine hastig zu, als ihr die düstere Aura um Neji auffiel, doch weiter kümmerte sie sich nicht drum, als Lee plötzlich eine theatralische Rede über die „rosige Blüte der Jugend" hielt, beflügelt durch die „Schwingungen der Liebe" welche angeblich aus Nejis Richtungen kommen sollten.  
Kichernd über den grün tragenden Taijutsumeister hob Temari ihre Hand zu ihren Mund, als wolle sie ihr Amüsement verstecken. Wie zufällig kam ihre andere Hand dabei…  
**Stopp!!**  
Es reichte!  
Sie hatte ihn **angefasst!!**  
Er hatte ja wirklich viel ertragen, hatte nichts gesagt als sie ihn immer wieder an der Schulter berührt oder fast schon mit ihm gefüßelt hatte. Aber diese Hand da hatte nichts – wirklich** GAR NICHTS**!! – auf dem Oberschenkel des Naras zu suchen!  
Und warum tat dieser Mistkerl überhaupt nichts um sie davon abzuhalten??  
Ruckartig fuhr Neji von seinem Platz auf als er den spontanen Anfall seiner Erstarrung überwunden hatte und Hinata zuckte ein weiteres Mal zusammen.  
Nun sahen alle Anwesenden verwundert in Nejis Richtung und es war auf einmal ruhig an der eigentlich fröhlichen Tafel geworden.  
Der Kazekage warf dem Hyuuga einen fragenden Blick zu, genauso wie die Hokage, wobei ihn ihren Zügen etwas wie Gereiztheit mitschwang.

Jeder sah das bedrohliche Zucken an den Augenwinkeln des Hyuugas und Tenten schnappte entsetzt nach Luft als sie das ungewöhnliche Verhalten ihres Teamkameraden registrierte, dessen sonst so feine Nase nun hasserfüllt gerümpft war, was das tiefe Stirnrunzeln nur noch erschreckender wirken ließ.  
Ohne Vorwarnung beugte Neji sich mit einem Blick der hätte töten können über den Tisch und packte Shikamaru am Kragen seiner Chuuninweste um in grob auf die Füße zu zerren und ebenfalls halb über die Tischplatte zu ziehen, wobei er kaum drauf achtete, als einige Schüsseln und Gläser klirrend umfielen.  
Ehe irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte Neji den Nara näher zu sich herangezogen und seine Lippen fest auf dessen Mund gepresst wobei er hämisch lächelte als er das perplexe nach Luft schnappende Geräusch aus Temaris Richtung hörte.

Die entsetzten, belustigten und verwirrten Gesichtsausdrücke aller Anderen bemerkte er gar nicht als Shikamaru mit einem triumphierenden Schnauben seinen Mund leicht öffnete. Sofort nutzte Neji diese Chance geschickt um den Kuss noch intensiver werden zu lassen und es schien als würden die Beiden so schnell nicht mehr voneinander ab lassen wollen. Erst als ein empörtes Räuspern der Hokage zu hören war, ließ Neji Shikamaru wieder los, starrte ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bedrohlich an und ließ sich dann wieder, so als wäre nichts passiert, auf seinen Platz zurück sinken, wobei er gekonnt die Blicke ignoriere, welche vollkommen erstaunt auf ihm ruhten... genauso wie die furchtbar „männlichen" Freudentränen aus Lees und Gais Richtung…  
Seine Erscheinung war ein Abbild der Arroganz und Siegesgewissheit als er Temari mit halb geschlossenen Augen musterte und ihr mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gab, das er es nicht tolerieren würde, sollte sie weiter an Shikamaru weiter herumfummeln.

Plötzlich war ein leichtes Kichern zu hören und er glaubte ein leises: „Zumindest wissen wir jetzt sicher woher die Knutschflecken kommen.", aus Inos Richtung zu hören.

Eng schmiegte Neji sich an den Arm Shikamarus und es wirkte fast, als hätte er Angst den anderen wieder los zu lassen, als sie gemeinsam durch die dunklen Straßen wanderten um zu ihrem Apartment zurück zu kommen.  
Anders als sonst war er alles andere als distanziert und es schien im auch nicht mehr unangenehm zu sein, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit an Shikamaru anzuschmiegen…

Das Bankett und die anschließend noch festliche Versammlung hatte noch lange gedauert und Neji hatte jede Minute damit verbracht Temari zu zeigen das er Shikamaru in keiner Sekunde des Abends aus den Augen gelassen hatte und sie keine Chance hatte auch nur eine Sekunde mit ihm allein zu sein.  
Sobald sie dachte sie hätte den Nara auch nur für einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen können, war sofort Neji wieder an seiner Seite und starrte sie mit einem beängstigenden Blick an, oder beanspruchte den geschickten Mund des Naras anderweitig, bis sich die Blondine angewidert abwandte und schließlich aufgegeben hatte.  
Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass die Wüstenbewohnerin nach seiner … durchaus überzeugenden Demonstration seiner Besitzansprüche es überhaupt noch einmal versucht hätte auch nur einen Finger an den Nara zu legen… aber man konnte ja nie sicher genug sein.  
„Shikamaru?", unterbrach Neji schließlich das Schweigen welches sich wie ein angenehmes Tuch über ihren Spaziergang gelegt hatte und Shikamaru hob fragend eine Augenbraue da er gerade keine große Lust hatte irgendetwas zu sagen.  
„Du hast das alles geplant oder?", erkundigte sich Neji, das Misstrauen war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
Shikamaru konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen und letztendlich meinte er: „Du bist manchmal so leicht zu durchschauen und vor allem, zu leicht reizbar."  
**  
****a line a line a line a line a line a line a line a line a line a line a line a line a line a line **

Wort sieben: Metapher

Tja... Was schreibt man zu Metaphern? Wer will kann ja mal zählen wie viele Methaphern ich genau benutzt habe. Wobei ich auf eine konkrete Differenzierung zwischen Metapher und Gleichnis bestehe. Sind zwar beides rethorische Mittel aber noch lange nicht das Gleiche.

Lee wurde diesesmal sogar mal etwas mehr beschrieben.. schließlich ist er ein Meister der Metapher.  
Eigentlich mag ich Temari ja. Und ich mag eigentlich auch das Pairing Shikaxtemari. Aber trotzdem!! Neji gehört zu Shikamaru! Die Beiden sind füreinander geschaffen und ich kann es nicht akzeptieren wenn sie sich an Nejis Shikamaru ranmacht. ;D

Shikamaru ist wirklich gemein Neji derart zu reizen bloß vor allen Leuten rumfummeln zu können. Q  
Ich glaube langsam, das die Beiden leidenschaftlich gerne streiten. XD


End file.
